Rescue Us
by xoLiannexo
Summary: Ana and Christian come from the same world. Beverly Hills. They have everything they could ever wish for but they both suffer the same affliction. When they finally cross paths, sparks ignite and a battle of the sexes begins. Who will come out on top? And will their abundant collection of issues prevent them from finding love. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I don't know how this will work out but a story idea came to me today and I thought I would act upon it. Temptation still has a few chapters to go and I will try and post an update in the next few days.**

**Please read and tell me what you think **

* * *

**Ana**

I fucking hate Joanne for forcing me into this. I never asked her to suddenly take an interest in my personal life. She is my friend and cousin, not my councillor.

It's a fucking Friday and I am sitting in a damp, dull and dark room staring at a bunch of fuckwits who feel utterly sorry for themselves when they have no reason to do so. What I should be doing is trawling the clubs, drinking my body weight in Tequila and finding myself some aspiring athletic actor with self esteem issues. A little flutter of the eyelashes, a tease of my round full breasts, a suggestive tight little black dress and they would be eating out the palm of my hand, or preferably my pussy. Los Angeles is awash with young attractive people looking to forget the drag of their 9 to 5 minimal wage jobs and immerse themselves in the glitz and glamour of Hollywood. I don't do relationships. Never have. One bad experience in high school with some prick called Wayne has put me off for life. I have enough issues to contend with as it is without willing taking on another person's. The drama can become all consuming and the invested feelings are in the end always shattered into millions of tiny pieces. My motto in life now is "get it up, get it in, blow my mind then leave." End of acquaintance. Men come and go, two at a time sometimes but my heart and my sanity always remains in tact

I check my watch again.

_8.00pm_

This stupid meeting was suppose to start 15 minutes ago but there is still no sign of Thomas the wet blanket who chairs the session. This is my third visit and if i get my way, it will be my last. As a 24 year old young virile woman i personally feel my behaviour isn't extreme. I just choose to believe its Joanne being over dramatic and exaggerating the situation. She is an old romantic and puts her faith in true love. Delusional in other words. I love the girl to death, she has been my closest confidant my whole life but we reside on different ends of the spectrum when it comes to love.

I come from a family of wealth. My parents own a 12 million dollar mansion in Beverly Hills, an apartment on the Upper East Side in New York, a resort in Cabo, a house in Malibu which I am currently inhabiting, and a yacht in Monaco. My father is an oil tycoon and my mother has been his kept woman for 30 years and just recently starred on the Real Housewives for a season. They are the darlings of the Beverly Hills social scene and I am pretty sure our affluence intimidates most. The prim and proper behaviour required for such a circle has never been my thing and I have spent my life rebelling against it. Don't get me wrong, I am not one of those attention seeking rich kids who swan off to the hood desperate to rid the shackles of being wealthy. I have had friends who have fled their luxury seven bedroom homes with just their Louis Vuitton luggage bags, few 1000 dollars all in the bid to try and convince the world that they are normal by doing drugs and starting a rock band.

No I will happily take the money and live in my outstanding house with my closet full of designer clothes. I just don't like attending their pretentious functions and acting like a stuck up virginal débutante. I speak my mind, have a filthy mouth and drink and party like a college football player which are not attributes favoured by the Beverly Hills elite.

The old bald guy besides me starts to cough up a lung. That is the final straw. I am out of here. I reach down in between my legs to grab my black Hermes Birkin bag and begin to stand up only to be stopped by Thomas who enters through the rusty old door. He is dressed in a burgundy hoodie and blue jeans, his converse looking oddly new and white.

"Well good evening campers. I see we have a few new members. Welcome to you all."

He pulls out a plastic chair and joins the circle we have unwittingly created.

"This is a safe space where we can openly discuss our problems, share experiences and support each other through this difficult transition"

Blah blah blah. It's the same old drivel just a different week. Seriously this dude needs to learn some new patter. There is no way I can sit through another hour of wining and depressing tales so once again I stand, ignoring the judgemental stares and tuts. The door swings open and In stalks the most gorgeous man to ever walk this earth. His copper highlights gleaming underneath the bright fluorescent light, his sharp grey suit clinging to every sinew on that toned, slender body. How I would love to run my tongue over what I presume are his hard abs and down to his shaft of pleasure. My gaze is torn away from his delicious body and locks onto his sculptured face. His cheeks are defined and thin, his lips plump and pink, his cute button nose lying perfectly on that striking face and the eyes. Grey orbs piercing. Flicking with fire, lust and sensuality and they are directed straight at me.

I am going to fuck him. Even if it is the last thing I do.

"Ahh a latecomer. Don't be afraid come and joins us"

Thomas addresses the man and waves his hand to the area of spare plastic chairs. The man gracefully saunters over, the muscles in his thighs squeezing and bunching with every step. He places himself directly in front of me and opens his legs, his very pronounced package bulging as he reclines.

"Ana. Are you leaving us?" Thomas sarcastically asks me. Fucker!

"Definitely not" my eyes never breaking away from the tempting morsel dangling opposite.

"So as you are very enthusiastic tonight do you want to start?"

"Sure"

I place my bag back on the floor and clear my throat.

"Hello, my name is Ana Steele and I'm a sex addict"

Game on big boy!

* * *

**Christian**

"Just go and check it out. That is all we are asking"

My brother stands before me with his arms crossed. This is a fucking liberty. Tell you what, you let somebody into your life just a fraction and the next thing you know you are being coerced into attending a fucking sex addiction group. My brother is officially off his rocker.

"Elliot listen to me and listen good. I am not going to sit in a room and listen to some sad pathetic saps harp on about how much porn they watch a day or how all they can think about is sex. I have a multi billion dollar company to run or have you forgotten?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten but Christian, Kate and I have lived here for two weeks now and you have had a different girl every night. Without fail, fuck one night you bought back three chicks."

I smirk at the memory. That was fucking great night. Legs in every direction, boobs all up in my face. Moans and screams where the soundtrack. Pretty much a perfect night

"Look I am no saint and before I met Kate I was a player, admittedly. But don't you see that this is excessive?"

Here is the crux of the problem. Kate, Elliot's wife. She has got a stick so far up her ass I could parade her around as my puppet. The married couple are living in one of my spare rooms while their house is being renovated and the prissy queen moans about every fucking thing. She doesn't like the meals my housekeeper serves, the decor offends her eyes, the air con is on too high, fuck the birds probably chirp to loudly in the morning. If Kate isn't complaining, she isn't happy. Saying all that she is a freak in the sheet by all accounts. Now I live in a spacious 15,000 square foot mansion but boy can I hear that girl when she climaxes. Either she is a wild one or my brother transforms into a porn star in the sack.

"I don't understand her problem Elliot. It's not like I stick my cock into these girls right in front of her face"

"No you just take them to your shag pad down the hall"

"Jealous?"

"Hardly. Christian you can't keep your dick in your pants"

"Why would I want to? It's pretty magnificent. I would even go as far as saying it is a thing of beauty and should be shared with the whole female population."

"Just go please. Once?"

"Fine. But don't expect me to stop living my life. I work hard and play even harder" I wink at my exasperated brother" Look I like to let off some steam at the end of the day. It really is nobody's business how I achieve that"

* * *

Taylor parks in the empty space next to the yellow Lamborghini. Maybe it's just a group of randy old men who can't get it up for their 20 year old girlfriends. If nothing else this should be entertaining.

I walk into the compact room and there in the middle of the circle of sadness is a goddess. Her black ripped legging showcasing her long legs are accentuated by her heeled Louboutin boots, her cropped grey top displaying her flat, toned tanned stomach and the RayBans hooked at the top is dragging the material down and exposing the swell of her firm breasts. The sides of the barely there top are cut away revealing her lace bra. A mane of shining chestnut hair is artfully tied to the top of her delicate head in a messy bun. This girl is from my world. Her whole appearance screams of wealth but there is also this hidden vulnerability.

I am going to fuck her. Even if it is the last thing I do.

The siren's blue eyes are feasting on my package like she wants to devour it right here and now. She bites her lip and my cock jerks. The guy who I guess is in charge of this meeting is talking but I don't hear a word. I am mesmerised by the beauty as she stands smirking and gently swaying those supple hips. And then she speaks.

" Hello. My name is Ana Steele and I am a sex addict"

Husky. Raw. Filthy. Carnal.

We look at each other like we share some secret insider joke. Neither of us believe we belong here and we are both ready for action.

Bring it on baby. I will rock your world

**A/N What do we think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am so glad you all like the concept, I am really enjoying writing this story. **

**Ana**

I am not a sex addict but I want this man so bad at the moment that I will admit to anything. After a long drawn out conversation in which I lied about my sexual activity during the week, I told the group I didn't have any intercourse when in fact there hasn't been a night that has passed by in which my bed was empty, I sit down and wait for the object of my desire to stand up and reveal all about himself. I want to know what lies beneath the exterior physically and emotionally. I need to know what makes him tick and what buttons I need to press in order to get my fuck. Everyone has their quirks, triggers in place which when pressed releases the beast inside. I want his beast to ravish me.

It finally falls upon the mysterious man to speak and as he stands my sex clenches in excitement. Unlike his initial demonstrations he has resisted any opportunity to look at me, his head doesn't turn when I move but his lips curl when he catches my body from the corner of his eye.

"My name is Christian Grey"

"Hey Christian" The group say in unison and I roll my eyes. So tedious

"I am not a sex addict, merely a man who enjoys female company but unfortunately has a interfering older brother who refuses to wear earplugs..."

I grin widely. This guy doesn't take shit from nobody and it is such a turn on. I have no idea what us woman find so irresistible about a man who oozes power and authority but when they enter our radars it is near impossible for us to ignore. The more he speaks the longer he stands and the more time I get to stare at him. This man is finger licking good. Perfect in every way, from the tips of his silky, styled messy copper hair right down to his lean, hefty, muscular chest and long powerful legs. My breathing has accelerated, my nipples are painfully straining against the lace of my La Perla bra and as for my panties well they have been rendered pointless. I am turned on by his aura and the strength he portrays. Christian is the kind of lover who will pound you into next week and aims to make you come harder than you have ever come before and won't stop until he achieves his objective.

Personally I wouldn't say I have a type; more often than not. I am attracted to men who stand out in a crowd. There are two types of men in this town; your typical heartthrob who would push his grandmother in front of a bus to get ahead or the older gentlemen looking for a pretty young wife to parade around on his arm and lavish with designer clothes, fast cars and plastic surgery. I have entertained both to no avail. I am too strong and independent to be pushed around and moulded into the perfect step-ford wife, god knows my mother has tried my whole life with no success. Christian continues to introduce himself and I am hanging on every word, fascinated by the way his mouth moves when he speaks. His voice is practised and poised. This man is very self assured and so he should be, he tells the group that he has his own multi billion dollar company which he created and built. Another alluring aspect, a man who hasn't been gifted a career by daddy but has put in the hours and hand crafted his own fate and success. The more time ticks on the more I get tangled in his web.

As the session draws to a close Christian once again turns his hooded eyes in my direction, openly inspecting what my body has to offer. If that is the way he wants to play it then fair enough. I push out my full breasts and slowly open my legs before crossing them, making sure I elongate my pins as much as possible. I run my fingertips over my lips highlighting their plumpness then moving my caress down to my neck. Those grey orbs follow my every move, taking in every bump and every curve and to my utter delight I notice his arousal pushing rather unashamedly through his grey suit pants. Unable to stand the pulsing ache emulating from within my panties any longer I stand and interact with these boring idiots in an effort to soothe and distract.

This method proves to be ineffective and I need to cool off desperately. Christian is still in the room so I approach the refreshment table slowly ensuring I move my hips seductively. I know he is watching every step and I fully intend to entice him in. I know every trick in the book, they have all been put into practice a thousand times over. You see men like a challenge, a game. They like to feel like they have earned their fuck, an easy woman will be tossed aside and forgotten about at the drop of a hat. A man should crave a woman. She should entertain and consume his every thought. This theory is especially important when it deals with a man in power. They have people to pander to their needs every second of every day so the game of seduction is a breath of fresh air.

I reach the table and start to prepare my coffee. If this was Mr Nobody on the street, I would have no qualms about grabbing the man by his dick and leading him back to my house to fuck his brains out but that won't work here. If I did that, I would lose his interest in 3 seconds flat and although I am not looking for anything serious it is not only his needs I worry about satisfying, it is also my own. Being a woman who knows how to use her feminine charms, I find it is very empowering and being forced into a group such as this does add an element of doubt. I like the way I feel when a man is pouring all his affection and lust over me; when I orgasm, every worry swimming around in my head disappears and I completely lose all my inhibitions. What is wrong with escaping to that world? Why does it make me an addict? It has been a while since I participated in the game, but I am fully invested in it now. I will without a doubt have to find my release in some form or another tonight and if it isn't with Christian then I will have to just settle with my dildo or go out and pick up some random guy who will quench my need. You cannot wind a girl like me up to this point of frustration and expect her to doing nothing about it. He knows this...

Christian hasn't appeared at the table so I decide to leave. If a man wants you bad enough he will do everything in his power to find you so that is what I will do, I will place the ball In his court. I say my polite goodbyes to Thomas and some of the other "addicts" then leave. As I reach my car I hear the chime of my iPhone

"Hey Joanne"

"Ana hey. How was your meeting?"

"It was the same as last week. Shit. I am not going again and if you force me I will organise a hit. You know I have the connections my dear cousin"

"And you accuse me of being over dramatic. Please tell me you stayed to the end?"

"Yes I stayed."

"Good. I spoke to your mother earlier"

"I'm sure that was thrilling"

"It fact it was she told me about the benefit lunch she is holding on Sunday. Is your presences required?"

" Begrudgingly yes."

"Oh Ana when will you just accept the world you live in? It is all about keeping up appearances; wear a pretty dress, shake the hands of a few heavily made up women, you know the ones with the perfectly manicured claws and smile. Not too much to ask is it?"

"See that's where you are wrong dear cousin. I cannot be forced to be one of these women, they sadden me. Most of them were born into this society, like myself, but instead of making a stand and learning how to fend for themselves they rely on men. Control and money is what runs this town and I am not denying i need both, however I refuse to get it by those methods"

"How many times have we had this argument?"

"Too many times to count and we never agree. I know you want the fairytale Joanne and honestly I commend you for holding out for that. I guess I have become so cynical over the years."

"We are going to fix that"

"Oh how optimistic! I'm afraid I am past that point." I laugh " So I will see you Sunday then?"

"You sure will. Oh your mother told me to tell you that you need to be on your best behaviour because the camera's might be there filming for the next season of Real Housewives. She doesn't want any Brandi Glanville antics from you " Joanne's impression of my mother is uncanny

"I love Brandi, she certainly rocks the boat within that group. I best go, gotta drive my baby home and get ready to finish the night off in style"

Joanne groans " Really! You learnt nothing from that meeting?"

"Nada. I told you completely pointless. Goodbye Jo"

"Bye babe"

I smile and haphazardly try to open the car door whilst still holding my phone, purse and keys. I really do love my cousin, we may differ on many issues but truly she is the only person I can talk to openly and honestly without the threat of judgement you often get around here. My other friends, Carly and Jessica are the epitome of the stereotypical Beverly Hills girl, blonde hair, dumb as a lamp-post and carry their small dogs around in their $3000 handbags. They see me as the bad girl, the non-conformist but in reality, I just have an opinion and I am not afraid to shout that opinion from the rooftops.

Completely away in my own world I don't acknowledge the figure hovering behind me until I am trapped between the hard body and the car

"I want to fuck you. To bend you over and thrust hard into your pussy" Christian's aroused voice surges straight to my dripping centre causing a soft groan to escape. He urges himself into me so my ass is nestled in his groin and he starts to simulate his words

" I think you have forgotten my affliction Sir. I am to abstain" My palms are flat against the cold glass window as we effectively dry hump each other in the middle of the parking lot.

"Like fuck you will. I can see it in your eyes. You wanted me from the very first moment I stepped foot into that room and let me tell you Miss Ana." His lips brush the shell of my ear "The feeling is entirely mutual."

"Nice to know and although all of the above is fact, there is something else you might want to know about me " I turn in his hold so that we are face to face. I reach out and my tongue darts to his closed mouth, gently skimming his sweet lips " I have an incredible amount of willpower. How about you?"

Christian slowly leans down so our foreheads touch, then whispers "You are about to find out"

And then he is gone.

* * *

As I race through the bright lights of Hollywood, I reflect on my encounter with Christian. It was perfect. We both understand what game we are playing here and as experts we know just how far to push it. The one good thing about acquaintances like this is that there is no attachments. He knows what state he has left me in just like I know what I do to him and we both are well within our rights to go and find a way to satisfy that ache. Sex is sex. No strings. No feelings. Just how I like it. After a 45 minute drive back to Malibu, and a wonderful relaxing view of the sun setting, I reach my house and immediately head upstairs to my extensive closet to pick out tonight's outfit. After much deliberation, I finally decide upon my red bandage Herve Leger dress with black studded Louboutins and an Alexander McQueen clutch. My lips are red, eyes are smoky and my hair is still pinned up into a messy rock bun. I call the car service and while I wait I pour myself a Jack Daniels and Coke.

Drai's Hollywood is bouncing with eager patron's tonight and I immerse myself on the dance floor straight away. As I have already helped myself to few pre drinks, I can feel that cloudy haze begin to drift over me and the added addition of the music only heightens my enjoyment. Strange hands slide all over my body as I lose myself in the atmosphere, who needs a self help group? This is my therapy and what a glorious effect it has. There is a small interlude from the DJ so I open my eyes and I'm confronted with a familiar sight. Christian.

He is leaning against the bar watching me as he sips on his glass of whiskey. I smile alluringly and give him a cute wave which is returned with a cheeky wink. The man has been following me but it doesn't scare me an ounce, in fact it only serves to turn me on more. He wants me. I want him, so that is what will take place here and now. Scanning the room quickly I notice signs to the private rooms and without hesitation or indicating to Christian I go in search of a free space.

Without fail he follows me into one of the VIP rooms but I still keep up the pretence. After placing my Alexander McQueen purse down on the private bar, I pour myself a vodka and quietly sip. Christian is standing in the corner by the door, observing. Stalking his prey. I switch to shots of Tequila and tip one down my throat making sure I expose my bare neck. I make soft mewing sounds as the liquid slides down, the gentle burn heating my throat.

The tap of expensive leather shoes against the tiled floor alerts me to his movements and heightens my arousal. His strong arms surround me from behind as he grabs the bottle and a shot glass and pours himself a drink. His groin is pressed into my ass again and I wiggle slightly. Next thing I know, Christian swings me around and up into his arms. Without uttering a word Christian holds me against the bar and with one hand pushes up my Herve Leger bandage dress and rips off my purple thong. Hooking both hands under my knees he spreads my legs as far as they will possible go, I hold myself up by my elbows resting on the wooden surface. His head then disappears between my thighs as his mouth opens up my pussy and devours my clit. This is what I wanted from the first time I saw him, watching his head bob up and down as he sucks, licks and teases me. Before I know it I am coming into his mouth and Christian is lapping up every drop.

Without letting me go he unzips his jeans and pushes them down to let his enormous cock fall out. Oh my God! I moan at the sight, this is going to be glorious and although I have just hit the dizzy heights, I am more than ready for him. He rips down the front of my dress to reveal my aching nipples and he attaches his mouth to them. I can still feel the wetness from my pussy as it coats my little nubs. He lets go of me with one hand in order to grab himself and stroke his erection up and down my wet pussy, teasing my clit and lubing himself up with my juices. Without warning he thrusts himself and we both cry out. This is astounding!

He holds still allowing me to feel every thick ridge of his impressive cock before starting at a punishing rhythm. I am clasping the bar for dear life as he pounds into me and I clench around him to send him wild. This is by far the best sex I have ever had and I don't want it to end but sadly I can feel the beginnings of an orgasm, my body starts to tremble and fortunately I think Christian is close too as his grunts are become more frequent and his face furrows with determination. He hitches my right leg over his shoulder so he can change the angle and hits my g spot dead on and I convulse into ecstasy. Christian pounds a few more times before spilling gloriously inside of me, in fact he is so big there is no room left so the white gold covers his magnificent love stick. Not one word was spoken, just sounds of pleasure. It is a good job I am on birth control because we were both too far gone to be responsible.

Christian pulls out of me and I am left panting and oddly, feeling bereft. What the hell just happened! I never feel like this after sex, normally I can't wait to hop on out and leave my temporary lover in bed but right now all I want is for Christian to hold me.

Snap out of it!

He pulls up his Calvin Klein's and jeans, tucking himself in. I sort out my dress and watch as he talks on the phone. I should have just picked up some stranger and left. If I did this would never have happened, it must just be the mind blowing sex. Yes! That's it!

Christian saunters over to me, smiles and kisses my forehead. The affectionate gesture almost shatters my tough exterior and turn my heart into goo.

"It was a pleasure Miss Steele. A+"

"Why thank you Mr Grey. You were also exemplary"

"We aim to please. Have a nice night" He kisses the back of my hand and walks out

HAVE A NICE NIGHT!

I shake my head and jump down. It is out of my system. I fucked him, he left. Job done. Onto the next poor unsuspecting victim

**A/N Somehow I don't think its going to be that simple! Tell me what you thought**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I apologize for the delay, between the workload I have been landed with and finishing my other story "Temptation" this story has fallen by the wayside. Once Temptation is finished I can update this more. For this story I have found myself a wonderful beta Vip so this story will be mistake free hopefully. **

**Ana POV**

Our personal family driver Barney arrives outside the front of my house in the limousine right on time. I smooth down my white lace skater dress and flip the right side of my curled hair so it falls over my shoulder and the tips hit the edge of my perky breast. After a morning of indecision I finally settled on this outfit because it would satisfy my mother. It is classy enough for the judgemental Beverly Hill social set but is still young and flirty enough to suit my personality. I team the dress with my pair of brown YSL Tribute sandals and Hermes Birkin bag.

Barney helps me into the back of the limo then speeds off towards the place I dread the most. I was 17 when I moved out, gained my own independence and put some much needed distance from my family. Being constantly ignored at home finally became all too much. I had been informed, on a near enough daily basis, that I was a mistake. My mother never wanted children, her figure was her top priority and a snot nosed kid would ruin that. Carla Steele prides herself on her appearance and anything less than perfection is unacceptable. Ultimately, that doesn't bode well for me. I am rough around the edges and can often be obnoxious and loud around people I shouldn't be. You could say it is the streak of rebellion bursting out from within but I put it down to years of being ignored and desperately imploring for some attention. My father isn't unlike my mother, Raymond Steele has two loves in his life; his business and his wife. I do not feature on this list. Never have. I swear my existence to these people is an inconvenience. There are pockets of time where my father would fly out on business leaving my mother and I alone. During this time I would get glimpses of the mother she could be. Carla would attempt to bond with me or start a conversation and I revelled in that but as soon as Raymond would call I was dropped in a flash. After a while I just accepted it, took their money, attended their pathetic shitty functions and found my source of love and attention elsewhere. In men.

It was a very rare occasion if the three of us sat down to something as normal as a dinner. If we did it was always either fraught with tension and disapproval or deadly silence. Carla and Raymond's method of dealing with me was to palm me off with money and that is the same right to this day. All I wanted was a relationship with my Mom and Dad and to even hear them utter those three special words "I love you". I remember as a kid visiting my friends and witnessing the love that emulated from their parents and I was very jealous. Our house in comparison seemed so cold and bare. Unlike many family homes none of my paintings were proudly showcased on the refrigerator for the world to see, there were no home videos of first steps, birthdays or holidays, we did have a family photo shoot portrait which hung above the fireplace but it is as clear as day that we were all just putting on a show. In place of my parents, I was raised by a whole host of nannies and my dearly beloved grandparents. All of my best childhood memories feature those two wonderful people. The only time I smiled as a kid was when I was in the company of my grandparents just playing or simply having one of them read me a bedtime story and tucking me in at night with a kiss on the forehead.

Barney taps in the security code for the steel gate at the entrance to the grounds and they slowly open to reveal home. Well the bricks and mortar I associate with my childhood house. It wasn't a home. It was merely shelter, albeit luxury shelter. The car makes its way up the drive way and around the large water feature in the middle. There are at least 10 cars already parked up which means I am going to walk into the event already under way, that will not go down well with the dragon. It is just one more thing to add to her ever growing lists of complaints and I will be constantly reminded of my misdemeanour. I exit the car and hurry inside. The house itself is a eerily quiet except for the sounds of pots and pans clattering in the kitchen as the live-in chefs prepare for the luncheon. The heels of my sandals click along the white marble foyer as I make my way out into the backyard. There is no denying that this house is truly magnificent. As Mom is a housewife, her whole life has been dedicated to the upkeep of this 12,000 square foot house. I have lost count on how many times it has been renovated and the reward of all that "hard" work shines bright on the top of the hills in this affluent neighbourhood. There is even more focus on the house now that she is featured on The Real Housewives. I am surprised that Raymond allowed Carla to join the show in the first place, the whole nature of the programme is to detail the personal lives of these woman and for that to happen cameras have to be around 24/7 to capture those moments whether they are good or bad. I can imagine Raymond's tolerance for this is very low but he will do anything for my mother and if she begged him, he would have relented. Safe to say I have never appeared although I am just waiting for the call from my mother persuading me to come along and play happy families.

From my limited knowledge I know that this a reasonable sized event so instead of running the risking of a rather large group meandering around the expensive furniture and damaging it, we are all being herded out onto the lawn where there are seven identical round tables dressed in the best white cotton tablecloths and lined with the finest silver we own. In the centre of each of the tables is a beautiful vase with a ribbon wrapped around and tied into a bow, the content of the vases are six white stemmed roses. On the patio the bar is open for service and has attracted most of the husbands, our personal bartender Joey is behind mixing the men one of his famous cocktails. Like most of the staff he has worked for our family for a considerable amount of time, a job here is is like gold dust and quite the jewel on the resume. Unable to break away from tradition, the bar is my first port of call but I am intercepted before I reach my Mecca.

"Anastasia" Carla purrs as she glides towards me. She is perfectly put together like usual in a salmon pink A-line dress and matching stilettos. Her caramel locks are pulled up into a tight bun and hidden underneath her white floppy sun hat.

"Mother" I reply coldly.

"I see you decided to dress conservatively for a change" And there is the first dig. No doubt one of many I will have to take during the afternoon.

"Oh I dress like this all the time you just aren't around to see it." I snipe back.

"Yes well who has the time to gallivant around town all day"

"Clearly me" I mutter under my breath but she heard me of course

"If you had just taken up your father's offer to work at his reputable company you would not be in the predicament Ana" She lectures.

"Wow that didn't take long did it?" I reply sarcastically, my voice raised slightly. After I finished school and acquired my degree, my father reluctantly offered me a senior position at his company, I suspect just to save face. I swiftly rejected it. Being stuck with him day in day out is my idea of hell. I was going to prove everybody wrong and figure it out on my own. Maybe then my father will be proud of me and give me an ounce of respect

"Keep your voice down Anastasia. You are causing a scene and embarrassing me in front of all these important clients. We will discuss this later" She pointedly states " Come and say hello to Mr and Mrs Richards. And remember ... best behaviour. I mean it or I will have you removed" She warns and I roll my eyes. I swear she thinks I am stupid. The sooner Joanne arrives the better.

The afternoon ticks on and I am becomingly increasingly bored and restless. A dangerous predicament for somebody like me. The fake smile which as been plastered on my face is beginning to cause a dull ache across my cheeks and my feet are sore from the hours of none stop forced mingling. I am about to head inside for some much needed relief when my mother cups my elbow and leads me to a group standing close to the bar. A familiar figure clad in an expensive Italian suit is looking in my direction with a huge smile gracing his handsome features

"Ana" he gushes as I step into his embrace.

"Hey Tobias" I squeeze him tight. Tobias has been a friend for as long as I can remember and is often presented as my "date" at the many functions we are coerced into attending. It makes sense to us; we both hate these events and the awkward glances and questions that are enviable when you arrive as a single person. The arrangement is approved by our respective parents as our fathers are business partners. Tobias is classically handsome; sandy blond hair, tall strong build, striking facial features and always dressed in the finest designer wear. The chemistry between us was evident from day one and neither of us care to deny it. The sex has always been mind blowing because this man is an expert in how to please a woman. There are times when the line in our relationship has become blurred, I know Tobias has feelings for me and wishes I could just commit but I can't. As much as I would love to settle down with him and start a family, it's just not on my horizon yet.

"You look good babe" he winks and I raise my eyebrows. I know exactly where his mind is at the moment; in the gutter. Not that I am complaining because mine is heading in that exact same direction.

"Ditto" I subtly run my tongue along my bottom lip and he quietly emits a low groan. Our almost instant sexual chemistry is running riot.

"Oh now I remember" he mutters cryptically as he leans down to kiss my cheek.

"Remember what?" I ask confused and turn my head to stare into his crystal blue eyes. The movement cause out lips to gently brush together, the softness of them sending shivers down my spine.

"Why I enjoy these functions so much" he whispers in my ear and pats the top of my ass. I am eager to continue this intriguing conversation but the light buzzing of my cell phone at the bottom of my purse is distracting me. I excuse myself from Tobias and take my place at the table. Retrieving the vibrating phone I discover that it is Joanne calling

"Hey girlie" I greet my tardy cousin

"Hey" Her voice is groggy

"What's wrong?"

"Babe I am so sick, been puking all night"

"Thanks for the image. Have you called a doctor"

"Yeah he should be here soon. How is the party?"

"As expected, a whole host of snotty people brown nosing each other"

"Sounds fun!" She replies with as much enthusiasm as she can muster in her sick state

"Oh honey you sound dreadful, I hope it is nothing serious"

"Me too. I am sure it is just a small case of food poisoning. Anyway tell me something to cheer me up? there must be one aspect of this little get together which will make me jealous"

"Actually there is"

"Pray tell?"

"Tobias is here" I bite my bottom lip at the thought of him

"Really? You two still playing your little games then?"

"There are no games. Just two friends who help each other out from time to time"

"Sure. Does he know about this fuck buddy theory you have going on there?

"I think so"

"Oh come on Ana. That guy is head over heels for you"

"No he is not. I accept that maybe his feelings for me are a stronger than what I have for him but he isn't fucking in love with me. Stop being so over dramatic"

"Whatever, you keep burying that pretty little head in the sand"

"Okay I am officially over this conversation"

"You are always the same when shit gets too real. One day you are going to have to commit to somebody you know Ana"

"And when that day comes you will be the first to know my sweet Jo" I mock. She keeps trying to push this and I am tired of the same damn shit all the time

"I am honoured " She paused and it sounds like she coughs up a lung

"You okay babe?"

"Yep" Joanne croaks. " What did you do last night?"

My stomach flips. My little dalliance with a certain Mr Grey has been plaguing me all day. For some reason I can't shake him off. Just the sound of his name sends shock-waves through me and oddly I crave to feel his arms around me. Last night after we both came I was desperate for him to hold me for a while, I want to snuggle into his strong chest and just savour his presence. Never in my life have I felt this way about a man, even with Tobias once we are done I cannot high tail it out of there quick enough. Compartmentalising sex has always been a skill of mine but Christian has sent me all askew however there is no way I am letting Joanne in on this, I will never hear the end of it.

"It was fine, I went to a club for a while but I was pretty worn out so I didn't stay long. Crashed around midnight"

"Seriously? No guy?"

"Nope. See I told you I wasn't a sex addict" The last part of the sentence caught the attention of a few bystanders close by. I had to stop myself from sticking my tongue out childishly at them or worse flipping them off. Like these people have never had a problem in their lives.

"I'm proud of you chick. Look my throat feels like I have swallowed a cheese grater so I am gonna get off the phone. Send my love to your parents

"Sure thing. I will come over tonight okay?

"Mmkay. Bye"

"Rest up. Bye"

I hang up just as mother announces the arrival of the food.

After the phone call with Joanne, the afternoon suddenly begins to fly by and my arousal hits an all time high. Conveniently Tobias and I are seated next to each other and throughout lunch Tobias' hands are all over me; under the table of course. His palm is placed on my naked thigh, his thumb rhythmically stroking the tender flesh. I return the gesture, his firm muscles bunch at my touch. It isn't long before his fingers slide up and are coated in my juices. He inserts two digits into my dripping folds while his thumb fondles my throbbing clit. My stifled moans are only spurring him on more and he increases the pace. My hand has drifted upwards to caress the rock hard erection straining against the fine Italian cloth of his pants. I am in the middle of unzipping and reaching for the engorged shaft when my eyes fall upon a person I thought I would never see again.

Christian

He strides in with purpose, instantly locking eyes with me. My heart skips a beat and goosebumps break out over my sensitive skin. Images of his face as he thrusts himself deep inside me springs to mind. I can still hear his erotic grunts and pants. The feel of his tight ass clenching beneath my fingertips as he fucks me with all his might, tingles my palm. The manly scent he exerts fills my nostrils and sends my head into a spin. All of this combined with Tobias' fingers sends me spiralling into a earth shattering orgasm. My hand flies up to cover my mouth as I mask my moan with a cough. Christian's eyes glisten with recognition, a small grin plays across his lips.

**Christian's POV**

My personal assistant Abigail comes barrelling into my office, papers spilling out from her loose grip. She bends down to pick them up apologizing profusely. I roll my eyes and carry on with the task at hand. These fucking girls apply for this job without knowing what it entails. I expect the best and nothing less, that means they are worked to the bone and many can't take it. Admittedly the amount I pile onto them is not always necessary but I like to see how much they can withstand, in most cases many fail. Andrea was the only one who has lasted any considerable length of time. That girl was my godsend but then she went and got herself fucking knocked up. Therefore I had to go through the whole irritating interview process once again and Abigail was the best of a bad bunch. Today is not the day for her incompetence however. I arrived early to try and take my mind off of Ana. I didn't sleep a wink last night, the memory of her spread wide on the bar haunted my every thought. It was strange to me that a word wasn't spoken between us during the whole encounter. In my experience women are usually quite vocal when I am pounding into them but this girl was different. She was silent. The eye contact unnerved me, she never broke it and it didn't occur to me to do so either and after we finished I felt bereft as I pulled out of her warm centre. Sex is always straight forward for me and I expected this to be no different but unfortunately in this case that won't be as easy.

"Sorry sir...I ... um... I need you to sign these ...um papers" she stutters. I roll my eyes and point to the edge of the desk

"Just leave them and I will get round to it" I snap. Abigail quickly places the documents on the desk and scurries out. I rub my aching temples and shrug out of my suit jacket. Elliot knew there was something up with me when I returned home after the meeting. He quizzed me but I was hesitant to respond, scared that I would unwittingly giveaway that someone had caught my eye. The last thing I needed was a reprimand from Elliot. He babbled on for what seemed like years but I wasn't listening to a word. My mind was frozen on Ana and when I approached her in the parking lot. I fully expected her to be easy, a mistake I will not make again, this girl likes her games. I can see pain in the depths of those emerald eyes and for some unknown reason I am drawn to it, maybe it is because I recognise that hidden turmoil. Kate appeared after awhile and joined in on the interrogation and that was my breaking point, her shrill voice cut straight through me, thankfully the two were swanning off on vacation the very next morning providing me with some much needed respite but that was still 8 hours away, I had to escape immediately. I summoned Taylor and demanded he take me to a club. Loud thumping music and a lifetime supply of alcohol was exact what I needed.

Never in a million years did I expect to spot Ana there grinding her buoyant ass into any compliant intruder. There was a brief moment when I considered leaving before she saw me but my feet were unresponsive, they were stuck in place like cement. As soon as she caught my eye the game was afoot and when she left in search of a private room my dick lead the way. The rest was a blur. One minute I am just watching, her silky curves dancing against the bar, her smooth neck calling me as she tipped back the shot and the tendrils of shiny chestnut hair, which should ideally be cascading down her back, curl around her pretty face. The next I have her up in my arms and tasting her on my lips. Why a man hasn't put a ring on that finger yet baffles me, she is the whole package. Being inside her was better than I ever imagined and it pained me when I had to slide out, all I wanted to do was stay nestled there forever. The thought scared me to death and was the reason I panicked and left so swiftly.

The in-house messaging system pops up on the screen. It is Jessica reminding me of the charity luncheon I am expected to attend this afternoon. These functions bore me to death but as it is in aid of the children's department my mother runs at the local hospital I have to attend. She cannot make it as her schedule is jam packed so I am representing her. Hoping a hot shower and a fresh suit will improve my mood, I head into my personal bathroom to get ready.

The event is already in full swing when I arrive and because of the short notice I did not have time to acquire a date, I hate that. The goal this afternoon is to get in and get out in record time. I walk out into the sunshine and groan at the sight that presents itself; the typical Beverly Hills charity luncheon. Everyone is a carbon copy of each other expect for one. The girl in the white dress. The girl who steals all my breath away and has taken up residency in my brain. What the fuck is she doing here? Is the universe playing some cruel joke? I stare at her intently, in the day light she is more beautiful than I remember. The warm rays of the sun gleam on her toned skin which contrast with crystal white of her dress. The sparkle of her eyes burn into my soul and a wave of jealousy surges over me when my gaze flicks to the left and see the bastard seated next to her. The look of lust is openly displayed on his face as he watches her. It is then that I notice his arm moving under the table and Ana's bottom lip clamped between her teeth. There is not a chance in hell that I am letting this continue and I all but run over to the table, wanting to end whatever little game they are playing. This feeling is so unfamiliar to me but there is nothing I can do about it. The anger bubbling up inside is irrational I know but the thought of somebody elses hands all over her sends me wild. This has to stop! What is happening to me?

On the way over an idea forms in my mind, a solution to the situation I find myself in. I continue to walk over to her table but now with renewed purpose.

"I am so sorry, I was held up at the office" I air kiss Mrs Steele, the host for today's function

"It is not a problem dear, I am just glad you could make it, I know you are a very busy man Mr Grey. When you are ready don't hesitate to take to the stage and deliver your speech"

"Thank you Mrs Steele but first may I have a moment with your daughter?" My eyes are fixed on Ana. She audibly gasps and her fucking play thing's lips straighten in a thin line, clearly annoyed with my request. That's right fucker, back away!

"Um sure. Go head" Mrs Steele glances at her daughter nervously. I round the table and hold out my elbow for Ana to take, she does so tentatively.

We scurry across the lawn, all sets of eye are glued to us, and into the house. Having never been in this place before I let Ana lead the way. We climb the stairs and she opens a door into what seems like her childhood bedroom. Once the door is closed I grab her by the waist and slam her against it with a hand resting on her hip to secure her in place and I pull her flush against my chest. Ana's arms instinctively move up and around my neck, holding me into her and allowing me to kiss the breath out of her. Oh how I have missed the softness of these lips! No words are necessary as our craving for each other mounts. My hands can't seem to stay in one place as I move them over her delicious body, taking in every inch as though I can't get enough. I break away from our kiss to trail down her front, pushing her further into the door. Ana moans as my lips travel back up and hover hot and breathy over her swollen ones.

"Stay with me" I demand breathlessly

"What?" She pants

"Look I have no fucking idea what is going on here but I need to figure it out. This is driving me crazy. It is clear that you are suffering from the same problem so I have come up with a solution. Three days. You stay with me for three days: You are mine for that time and we work this out of our systems.

"Why the fuck would I just volunteer to move in with a complete stranger for three days? You could be a murderer or a rapist" She challenges

"Firstly, I am neither of those things; I may love no strings sex but I always respect the women I sleep with. I have never hurt a woman in my life, my dalliances are always consensual and I have too much to lose by murdering somebody" I joke " And secondly don't you want your old life back? We fuck, we talk, we fuck some more and at the end we will have become utterly fucking bored with each other and therefore never want to see each other again. Problem solved. Life will then continue as normal. Do we have a deal?" I can tell my business alter ego has come out to play. I desperately need this, to explore her both physically and emotionally.

Ana seemed to have mulled over my proposition for years before she finally speaks " Deal"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I love that this story has received such a warm reaction. I am really loving writing it and hopefully it will only get better. Thanks once again to Vip, who even though wasn't feeling very well still took the time to beta this chapter. **

**Ana POV**

"Really?" Christian asks surprised.

"Yeah I mean I'm game." I say with a smirk. I know this proposition is absurd yet my intrigue takes over. I have already had sex with the man, which might I add was highly enjoyable, so what more is there to discover? He has already assured me he isn't a rapist or a murderer and he seems to be enamoured with me; who could say no?

"I just didn't expect you to agree so quickly."Christian eyes darken as his gaze sweeps across my body, no doubt imagining all the possibilities.

"Quick bit of advice for you, never expect anything from me. I am an enigma." I proudly state and it's true. Christian is more than likely awaiting a revelation of all my secrets, however he is going to be sorely mistaken. The only person in my world who knows everything about me is Joanne, others are only given a small insight. Joanne has always been my confidant; she comes from a similar background to me, it seems that the bad parent gene runs in the family. My Aunt, Raymond's sister, is a drunk. Julia is the mother of three and suffered with post partum depression with the last two of her children which she never recovered from. It was heartbreaking growing up and watching my aunt destroy herself and those around her. One day her ever stern husband, my uncle and Joanne's father Jonathan, carted her off to the finest rehab facility in the state. After her first visit, she managed to stay sober for almost a year and I have never seen Joanne so happy. She was overjoyed to have her mother back and they quickly became quite the team but then real life reared its ugly head again. Julia discovered her husband's infidelity which sent her spiralling back into her depression and ultimately she looked for solace in the bottom of the Vodka bottle. She was never the same after that and Joanne was left to look after her young siblings. Jonathan is the CEO of one of the most well renown PR companies in Los Angeles, that occupies most of his time. He was also still is swimming in the depths of denial, unable to accept his wife's condition and the influential part he played. Desperate to escape from my parents I used to spend all of my free time at Joanne's helping to raise the children, and that resulted in our close relationship. When I moved into my condo I begged her to be my room mate but she couldn't leave her brother and sister.

"I will remember that Miss Steele. Now run along and get your purse, I will meet you in the car in 10."

"Actually no can do."

"Excuse me?" I get the impression the concept of "no" to somebody like Christian is awfully confusing and a very rare occurrence.

"I have plans tonight." I shrug, he seriously didn't assume I would just drop everything and run into his arms. This isn't a romantic comedy.

"But you agreed?" Christian exclaims bemused. His frown is completely adorable. _What no! I shouldn't be having thoughts like that, this is sex. Purely sex!_

"I know I did but you didn't state the time and date. My cousin is sick and I promised I would visit after this ghastly afternoon is over, I am also spending time with my good friend Tobias so I am unable to drop everything on a whim and bow down to your every demand." Christian's fists tighten at the mention of Tobias, I know he witnessed our little sex moment earlier and the fact he is displaying signs of jealously is oddly thrilling. If I am honest Tobias is the last thing on my mind right now and if Joanne wasn't sick, we would be half way to Christian's house and hopefully I would already be coming down from my first earth moving orgasm but such is life and I need to find out how Joanne is "You may be as enticing as chocolate but I won't back out on my cousin, not for anyone."

Christian shakes his head in disbelief, frustration is seeping from every pore. "Fine. When is a suitable time for you Miss Steele?" He says through gritted teeth. What a horn dog! Seriously it's not like he has every fallen short on female company, why is he so desperate for me?

"If my cousin's condition is not any worse, how about tomorrow afternoon?" I suggest. This buys me some time. I want to check on Joanne and make a quick trip to the beauty salon for a bit of polishing.

"Why can't you come over later tonight after you have seen your cousin?" He challenges

Wow he is really pushing this! "Look Christian my suggestion is final, either take it or leave it." I am putting my foot down now or we will be here all night. I can already see that this man is as stubborn as a mule but sadly so am I.

"Okay tomorrow afternoon." He replies sullenly. "Where is your phone?"

"Why?"

"Because you will need my number to arrange times and I will need you text me your address so I can send my driver to pick you up."

"I can make my own way to your house Christian." It's not that I have a problem with being chauffeured around I just want to establish my own bit of control in this relationship, if you can call it that.

"I rather you don't. Let Taylor pick you up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." I condescendingly sound the word out and his nostrils flare with irritation.

"Ana, my driver will pick you up. End of discussion!" He lifts me by the waist, does a 180 then positions me on the floor and storms out. I stand there for a moment completely outraged, how dare he treat me this way! If this is how he is going to act over the next few days then maybe I should just back out, find an excuse and run.

After several deep breaths I finally calm down enough to chase after him but as I get nearer my steps falter when my attention is caught by the way his ass tenses as he walks, and my anger disintegrates away. Those cheeks are squeezed tight inside his suit pants. I would give anything to bite that peachy behind right now. Realizing he is no longer being followed by an angry witch he turns and smirks at my distracted state. In two strides he is in front of me, pushing me into the cloak closet, his lips melding with mine. I hit the back wall with a thud but the all encompassing kiss ensures I don't feel any pain. Christian nips at my bottom lip and slides the zip down the back of my dress, he pushes it off my shoulders and down my arms, leaving it to billow down to the floor. I break away from his ever tempting lips to graze his prickly neck and undo the buttons on his shirt, once the shirt is open I run my hand up his chiselled chest, feeling every ridge on my way up to his broad shoulders, I push the offending shirt off and it falls on top of my dress. He hooks my legs around his waist and strokes the sides of body, probing my skin with his fingertips eliciting a small whimper and prompting my eager hips to rub against his erection.

"Please Christian!" I beg

"What do you want baby?" He asks while peppering kisses over the cups of my breasts

"I need to feel you inside me. I want you to slide that big cock into my dripping pussy."

"Oh baby, that is the hottest thing I've ever heard." His skilful hands glide along the delicate fabric of my red lace thong, purposefully ignoring the area in desperate need of his touch. My hips move instinctively trying to find some friction to satisfy the ache. Relief finally comes when his hand trails down to caress the sensitive area through the fabric, I clench my legs pulling him closer to me. Our eyes meet as he lets go of my hips to unzip his pants so they fall to his ankles. He reaches down for his cock as, I lean forward and capture his top lip with my teeth and he growls.

"You are so fucking sexy. I am going to make you come so hard."

"I want you so bad Christian." I beg. He tugs on my thong, and it rips apart. Christian flings it over his shoulder with such force it hits the door on the other side. I giggle and he grins against my lips. He removes my bra with the same enthusiasm. Then in one swift move he tightens his grip around my waist and gently lays me down on the cold hard floor. I am about to protest when I feel his tongue on my clit. I bend my knees towards the ceiling and let them fall shamelessly apart

"You love it when I taste you don't you baby? I am going to live off this for the next few days, your scent, your taste and your smooth perfect skin."

I am writhing on the floor as his tongue begins to lap at my soaked folds, my back is arched up and my legs are quivering under his adept ministrations. The moment he slips a finger inside me, I combust. He laps up the juices of my orgasm before moving over me.

"You are so beautiful when you come" He nips at my chin

"I love it when you make me come" I run my hand over his hard chest, I am really going to enjoy exploring him over the next few days. I am going to take my time and investigate thoroughly, its only right to worship his physique.

"Well get used to it baby because you will be coming a lot."

"Is that a promise?"

"It sure is"

"I suggest you deliver on your promise Mr Grey" I wrap my hand around his rampant penis and guide it towards my opening " We have around 3 minutes before my mother comes steaming through this house looking for me. Think that is enough time to rock my world?"

"Oh baby, challenge accepted" And with that he slips inside of me. We both let out a strangled moan at the sensation, he fits inside of me perfectly, it is like he was made just for me. I grip his back tightly as we move, sweat glistening against our skin. One hand coasts up to find his hair and I fan my fingers through it. My legs are locked around his waist as he fucks me harder and harder. The deeper he goes, the more difficult it gets to keep quiet, Christian recognises this, and muffles my moans with his kisses. I don't care that I am having wild sex in the cloak closet of my parents house any more, all of my thoughts are consumed by Christian.

"Faster Christian." I beg breathlessly

"Baby I'm so close." He pushes himself up and dips his head to latch onto a nipple. He bites, sucks, and licks the hardened nub into submission and I am on the edge, clawing for release. Determined to make me come first, Christian finds my clit and begins to rub it furiously. I grip his biceps and dig my teeth into his shoulder as the waves of another orgasm come crashing over me. My muscles contract around his thick cock

"Fuck Ana." Christian stutters. His thrust become frantic as he searches for his release. Something is holding him back so once my senses return, I decide to help him along. I lean down between our conjoined bodies to find his balls, I take them in the palm of my hand and caress the sensitive skin

"That's it baby, squeeze them. Fuck that feels good" The veins in Christian's neck are straining as he finally climaxes, he grunts and whispers my name. Our post coital bliss doesn't last long as the murmur of voices outside the door remind us of exactly where we are. We scramble to find our clothes and remove any traces of our little tryst . The voices soon fade away and we attempt to sneak out of the closet. Christian peeks his head fractionally around the door. Seeing that the coast is clear, we hurry out and walk casually back to the tables outside. His hand is on the small of my back, sending tingles up and down my spine. My mother is still seated at our table only now, she has a face like thunder

"Anastasia where have you been?" She hisses. If this was a cartoon, steam would be billowing from her ears. I don't see the big problem, she has been ignoring me all afternoon.

"Sorry Mrs Steele, it was entirely my fault. I had some business matters to discuss with your daughter" Christian interrupts. I give him a thankful smile and take a seat.

"Oh okay. Is everything alright Mr Grey?" She asks sweetly. Sure you are nice to him. Bitch! I know she is intrigued by the word "business" however

"Yes everything is in order. Those contact details Miss Steele?" The corners of his mouth curl up.

"Oh yes!" I hunt through my purse for my cell. I can feel Tobias' probing eyes on me and suddenly it is making me very uncomfortable. This little arrangement between Christian and I means exclusivity to me, he used the word "mine" that implies ownership and normally I would be repulsed by such an old fashioned label but in this circumstance surprisingly I'm not. It feels nice to belong to somebody for a change. Eventually I feel the hard object which resembles my phone and quickly stroll through to find my number, yes I am that person that doesn't remember their own cell phone number I usually just hand the thing over to the guy so they can tap in their details. Christian eyes are twinkling and our fingers brush as we exchange details giving me a weird feeling of satisfaction. Now more than ever I am ecstatic I brought myself some time before the three days start, I need to give myself a good talking too! My mother is observing us closely, her hawk eyes are trained on Christian and I looking for any clues. It's unnerving.

"I will see you again very soon Miss Steele" He leans down and kisses my cheek, his lips lingering longer than acceptable and of course my mother captured the whole gesture.

"Yes Mr Grey, I very much look forward to our next meeting"

"I'm sure the outcome of the meeting will gift us both with an abundance of pleasure."

My mouth drops open! Did he really say that? In front of my mother? I silently groan at the oncoming barrage of questions coming my way after he leaves. Christian gracefully manoeuvres around the tables and climbs the small steps leading up to the stage. In all the excitement I forgot he was here for a reason other than to torture and proposition me. Bradley from the charity follows Christian and picks up a microphone.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for interrupting your lunch. My name is Bradley Young and I am a representative of Save The Children. We work tirelessly to support vulnerable and sick children all across the world and to bring hope to many who may have thought nobody cared at all. Here in Los Angeles we have built a exceptional relationship with the Cedars Sinai paediatric department and in particular Dr Grace-Trevelyn Grey. Dr Trevelyn-Grey has worked for the department for over 30 years and has saved many children's lives. She brings light and love into their world and over the years has raised an incredible amount of money. She is unfortunately unable to attend today but her son Christian has kindly come along to speak on her behalf. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr Grey."

There is small round of applause as Christian steps onto the centre stage. He takes the proferred mic from Bradley and clears his throat.

"Hello everybody. Firstly my mother sends her sincerest apologise for her absence. She couldn't spare any time in her diary to attend but I am honoured to stand here in her place. I have experienced first hand the amazing work of Save the Children and the paediatric department at Cedars Sinai. As many of you know, I am not the biological son of Grace and Carrick Grey, I was adopted by these extraordinary people when I was 5 years old. I am originally from Seattle and was born in a completely different set of surroundings compared to what I am privileged with today. My mother had many issues and vices which prevented her from taking care of me properly, I was severely malnourished, very underdeveloped both physically and mentally and after days of hitch-hiking from Seattle to Los Angeles I was abandoned in the parking lot of a fast food establishment. Luckily a member of staff noticed my body, which was covered in cardboard, when they were putting out the trash and called the police. I was taken to the paediatric ward at Cedars Sinai, and in the coming weeks I was cared for in a way I didn't know existed. It was there that I received the treatment I desperately needed and also the mother that I desperately craved. My life changed in a heartbeat and although I still suffer with some after effects of my horrific childhood, I know I would not be standing here today without their help. So please give your support to this charity and maybe your money will help somebody just like me. Thank you for you time. Enjoy the rest of your meal."

My eyes pool with tears as I picture a small Christian confused, lost and alone in a strange city. Nobody should be subjected to that level of cruelty much less a child. I look around and see the some of the wealthiest women in Beverly Hills wipe away their tears and searching for someone to speak to and pledge a donation. The only person I want to see right now is Christian. I stand but Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me back down. I give him a death stare but he refuses to wither and retreat. Christian's figure disappears out of sight.

* * *

I wake the next morning with a strange feeling of excitement. After the luncheon, I extracted myself from Tobias and drove to visit Joanne like I had promised. She was correct in her earlier assumption of food poisoning but should be back to full health in a matter of days. We spent the night cuddled up on the couch with the kids watching soppy rom com's, Joanne's choice as she was sick, I relentlessly rolled my eyes throughout. After we put the kids to bed, we gossiped and giggled into the early hours.

I am impatiently waiting for this Taylor dude to turn up. Christian texted me this morning, while I was in the salon, to tell me Taylor would pick me up around noon to escort me to his house, and I was to pack a swimsuit, all of my lingerie and a toothbrush, and I did just that. The only clothes I am taking are the ones on my back. He wants to play this game then fair enough, I'm just hoping he is not expecting us to venture out because I will be dressed in my birthday suit. An appealing idea to Christian perhaps but not to the inhabitants of Beverly Hills. As arranged Taylor is knocking at my door at noon sharp. I vaguely remember him from the sex addiction group but in the daylight he is much bigger and much more intimidating, no fucker is gonna mess with this man. He helps me into the car before taking his seat and driving off. I decided to wear a sheer sleeveless shirt with a black bra underneath, a red lace skater skirt and mint green Celine heels. Thirty minutes later we arrive at a sprawling Mediterranean styled mansion buried in the dips of the hills, not too far from my parents house. There are two Lamborghini's, a red Ferrari and a Bugatti Veyron lined up outside the house sparkling in the sunlight, the trickling of the gigantic waterfall in the middle of the circular driveway adds a sense of calm to the area and the large imperious trees which have been planted around the perimeters ensures complete privacy. I climb out of the car and follow Taylor, who is carrying my bag, into the house. The entrance hall is magnificent, white sweeping staircase, white walls, white tiled floor and a gigantic chandelier hanging from the white ceiling.

"Miss Steele? " Taylor disrupts my thoughts "Mr Grey is outside by the pool, he requested you change into your bathing suit and join him."

"Oh okay." I expected him to greet me at the door but apparently the foreplay starts here.

"I will show you to your room. This way ma'am" He leads me up the grand staircase and down a long hallway to the guest bedroom on the left. He places the bags by the foot of the bed and exits. I am the proud owner of many bikini's and choosing just one was difficult, so I bought them all. I slip into my red one and wander into the en suit bathroom to apply some make up and figure out a sexy hairstyle.

**Christian POV**

I have been on tender hooks all morning. I want that sexy little body here in my house and ready for me. I have cleared my diary for the next few days and made sure Elliot and his ball and chain aren't returning any time soon, no one is going to disturb us. Taylor appears and I know that Ana is somewhere on the grounds, my dick twitches at the thought.

"Mr Grey, Miss Steele is here and will join you soon. I have shown her up to the guest bedroom to change."

"Thank you Taylor. Take the day off, go pump some iron or whatever you do."

Taylor smirks at me "Like you are any different. Thanks Sir."

I slip my Ray Bans on and bask in the warm sun for a moment. The next three days are going to be glorious. Just her and me, fucking. Heaven. In the distance I hear the patio doors opening and I peek over the rims of my sunglasses to check out the noise.

She is trying to kill me!

Ana has poured her silky curves into a thin red two piece, the top is a triangle cut which only barely manages to cover those ample breasts, the tiny bottoms are being deliciously swallowed up by her pert ass. Her skin shimmers in the afternoon sun, the defined muscles on her stomach are perfectly sun-kissed and those toned legs seem to go on for miles. Her hair is pulled up onto the top her head much like it was when we first met and her eyes are smoky and enticing. She seductively makes her way over to the pool area, her hips swaying and breasts bouncing with every step. As she gets closer I can see her nipples poking through the thin material making me drool like a teenage boy. All she needs is for the sprinkler system to be turned on and to swish her hair around and it would be the perfect 90s music video.

Without giving me a second glance Ana approaches the pool and dives straight in, her body creating an impeccable arch in the air. She stays under water for a few seconds before rising up and sweeping the wet hair off of her face, drops of water slowly slide down the valley of her breasts. This girl has seduction down to an art. The fellow downstairs is dying to escape and is pulsating painfully against my swim shorts. Her next move however sends my world into a spin. Ana bites down on her bottom lip as her hands travel up to find the tie of her bikini top at the back of her slender neck. She slowly pulls on the string until the material is loose and falls away from her body to reveal her bare breasts, the discarded triangles float away on the small ripples of the water. Her nipples are hard and pointing, begging for my mouth to suckle upon them but before I can utter a word she runs her hands down her neck, down her sides, over her ribs and up to tug on those nubs of pleasure. She moans loudly and resisting is no longer an option for me. I take off my Ray Bans and throw them on the adjoining sun lounger, I rip off my shorts to expose my dick which is standing tall. I sink down into the water and wade towards the delectable morsel in the centre.

"Hello Miss Steele ." I say gruffly when I reach her.

"Mmmm Mr Grey. What a pleasant surprise." She removes her hands from her breasts and links them around my neck.

"It sure is. It is so good to finally have you all to myself."

"What are you playing to do with me?" She bats her eyelashes. Wow how fucking hot is that!

"Baby get ready to be fucked within an inch of your life."

"Challenge accepted." She repeats my words from yesterdays and with that I sink into her. She hooks her legs around my waist. Revelation, my dick loves been encased in her warm folds! I know for a fact it doesn't want to leave which is a dangerous. We move slowly at first, exchanging passionate kisses and letting our roaming hands explore but much like every other time we have fucked it isn't long before things take a turn for the wild. I am holding her tight as I thrust repeatedly into her, she moans and whimpers loudly with each thrust.

"Christian... yes …. fuck yes...oh it feels so good... fuck me harder." I love that I am responsible for this level of euphoria in her. She is so in control, so independent for the majority of the time but when she is bouncing on my cock she completely submits to me, there is no bravado just us. I have to find a way to let this go at the end of the three days however the more time I spend inside her the harder it is going to be.

"Baby, Ana you are so tight." And she really is, her sex clings to me creating a velvet cushion for my dick. The water is splashing around us as I pound into her harder. Her screams and my groans get louder and louder. It's a fucking good job the neighbours are so far away or we might just be putting on a live porn show for them. I feel her pussy begin to quiver and I am relieved, I don't know how much longer I can wait, she moans my name as she reaches her peak and slumps against me. With a few more short thrusts I am spurting thick bouts of cum into her and nuzzling into her damp neck.

"You certainly know how to welcome house guests Mr Grey" She laughs and bites my earlobe.

"Well when they jump into my pool and start playing with their nipples I am happy to see them."

"Point taken."

"Are you sure you want to be here?" I ask her nervously. I think I came on a little strong yesterday and I maybe tricked her unintentionally into staying with me. My need to figure this out clouded my judgement and I don't want her to feel forced.

"Christian." She strokes my cheeks " I am here because I want to be here. There is no way I would be here if I didn't. Like you said yesterday, we are both unsure of what is going on between us but I am willing to explore it. Lets just go with the flow."

"Okay." I give her a quick kiss then untangle her from me, leaving her with an adorable pout on her pretty little face.

"Where are you going? I was hoping for round two." She complains.

"It's lunchtime so I am going to prepare lunch. Come on get out! I need to feed you so you can keep up and believe me, you are going to need the energy for all the things I have planned for you."

Her face lights up and she swims to the steps.

"Oh and Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't put that bikini back on"

**A/N Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the absence guys, uni has become stupidly hectic. I swear updates will become more regular in a few weeks as I finish for summer (Yay!).**

**Ana's POV**

Shaking myself out of the trance I find myself watching Christian's retreating ass, I climb out of the pool and quickly dry myself off. My plan wasn't to come out here and play with Christian in that manner its just when I saw him there lounging by the pool looking far too edible for words, my inner sex goddess took over and lust consumed me. It was sweet of him to ask if I was here because I felt forced, it had clearly been worrying him but I wanted this just as much as he did. The look in my eyes when he voiced his concern melted my heart and I wanted nothing more than to hold him in my arms until all of that doubt washed away, which is why my guard has to be up and surrounded like Fort Knox. I will not let this man worm his way in because that is when hearts get broken and misery ensues. Christian isn't the man for me, his chiselled frame, dastardly handsome looks and intense gaze only screams danger.

I look at my red bikini floating on the now still water; only few moments ago the water was lapping against the side as Christian pounded into my wet heat. The feel of him inside of me is unlike anything I have ever experienced before; we become one, the world slips away and the only people who matter are connected in the most intimate way. I forget all of the insecurities which plague me every day, I am oddly at peace. Doubt begins to creep in. Maybe I shouldn't have come here. I should have just turned him down and stayed in my safe bubble. The intrigue that surrounds Christian has lead me here and now threatens to derail every measure I have installed over the years to prevent that crushing hurt I once felt from ever happening again. Once again I glance at the floating bikini, if I put that back on I would be sending a clear message to Christian and myself, I am in control and I will dictate how these three days will go however if I follow his instruction and walk into that massive house naked I will be gifting all the power to him, he will hold all the cards and my heart is laid bare. Could I handle going in there bareback? (so to speak) or do I put my safety net back up around me? I straighten my shoulders and twist around to face the house and acting on impulse, start walking.

Christian is busy in the kitchen preparing our food, unfortunately completely clothed, his back is towards me and I find myself ogling the contracting muscles as he moves around the large open space. He has already pulled out a stool at the breakfast bar and laid out a napkin and cutlery for me and considering I am dressed only in my birthday suit, I carefully edge onto the stool and fiddle with the gleaming silverware; this captures his attention and he swivels around, his mouth drops open. I like the way he stares at my body, like a starved man.

"I didn't actually think you would follow through." He is stunned which pleases me no end.

"I always follow through Christian. You should know this about me by now baby." I wink and a smug grin forms on his kissable lips. I want to rush over there and devour him but I contain myself. For now.

"French toast with fruit good for you?" He indicates to the bread sizzling in the frying pan.

"Sure sounds good."

As Christian continues to prepare our meal I take in my lavish surroundings; all of the kitchen counters circling the room are back granite along with the shiny floor tiles, the walls are lined with white cupboards, the large stainless steel oven sits on the left side with the breakfast bar situated in the centre, iPads and other various expensive looking kitchen machinery is dotted around; directly ahead is a huge bay window which looks out onto the pristine grounds, "this is some place you have here. It seems much too large for one person though." I muse. This house was made to hold a family, not a lone male.

Christian flips two slices of French toast out of the pan and onto a plate, he then drenches the cooked bread with sugar and drizzles some of the berry sauce from the blender over; he finishes by sprinkling some strawberries and raspberries over the dish. He places the plate on the breakfast bar and looks at me expectantly, my eyebrows seem to have disappeared into my hairline. Is there nothing this guy can't do? I quickly dig in and moan at the taste. This may be one of the most delicious things I've ever had in my mouth.

"I like making you moan, Miss Steele. In fact it has recently become my main aim"

"Is that so Mr Grey?"

"Sure is baby," he grins and turns back to the chopping board to make a plate for himself.

"You were about to tell me about this house." I prompt.

"Once I moved out of my parents house and my business began to find its feet and produce a healthy profit, I did the typically bachelor pad thing. For a few years that worked for me, found the perfect apartment which was right next to all the most popular clubs and restaurants in LA; I hosted the parties, had the orgies and was the first stop for the boys when the game was on or if they wanted to hold a poker game but things changed for me, circumstances changed. At that point in my life, all those things became pointless and I made the decision to get away. I had made a substantial amount of money at this stage so I hired a realtor to scour the hills for a home and we stumbled upon this house." Christian candidly explains. I hadn't missed the "we."

"What happened to make you leave the bachelor life? From what I see not much has changed." I ask him. He still does all those things, unless he is hiding a secret family somewhere; the thought makes me uneasy. Christian's eyes darken and his jaw tenses, a flash of anguish sparks across his handsome features. For some reason I want to jump off my stool and envelop him in my arms once again, which is oddly become a recurring reaction, but I shoot that urge down. That is way too affectionate and not an action I need to entertain.

"Again life threw me a curve ball and priorities changed." His fists clench around the knife in his hand. Whatever happened during this period must have caused him a great deal of pain. Christian is pensive for a few more seconds before his eyes dart to me and he relaxes, a small smile plays on his lips " Now I am back to the orgies and convincing beautiful ladies to enter into bets in which I get to fuck the life outta them."

I scoff at his arrogance, trying to ignore the hurt inflicted by that little comment but failing " yeah well buddy, that smooth talk may have just erected a huge roadblock in your path."

"Don't pretend you don't love it."

"Being referred to as nothing more than a sex doll kinda puts a dampener on my libido."

The smug grin which had taken up residence on his face soon disappears, "I didn't mean to make you feel like that Ana, I was kidding" he pleads. The knife clatters on the chopping board when he drops it and rushes around the counter to stand in between my legs, he curls a loose strand of hair behind my ear and cups my cheeks " I was kidding I promise" Christian implores, his eyes burning into mine.

"I know" I sigh and turn my head so I don't have to look at him. I have no idea why that little comment has annoyed me so much but it has. This weekend is about sex, nothing more nothing less, but the fact he thinks so little of me hurts.

"Would you like some wine?" Christian breaks the tension.

God yes! "Please."

He trails his finger down my cheek then releases me to fetch a bottle of wine from the rack. "So tell me why you live in that big house? A socialite like yourself should be slap bang in the middle of all the hotspots LA has to offer not in the relatively peaceful Malibu."

"That's the exact reason why I live there, oh and because I couldn't be bothered arguing with my parents."

"Ah yes the formidable Mrs Carla Steele." Christian pours the blood red liquid into the glasses.

"More like the wicked witch of the west Carla Steele." I murmur.

"Your relationship is strained then?" He asks quizzically.

"Oh not just strained, it is shredded. We don't have a relationship; my existence is just an hindrance to these people, an obligation."

"It can't have always been like that?"

"Don't be so sure. It wasn't so bad when I was smaller, I suppose because kids rely on their parents for everything. Once that stage was over so were we."

"Do you miss it?"

"You can't miss something you never had." I shrug. Why am I pouring my heart out to this guy?

"It's their loss. Trust me" He smiles at me and not just any smile, his is packed full of emotion and feeling that I don't want to acknowledge. The silence consumes us once more. My feelings towards my parents have been locked away in a box for so long now I barely recognise them but here is this man, a man I have known for only a few days, and he is unlocking all those forgotten emotions one by one.

Christian hands me the wine and again takes his place between my naked legs "I like these" He circles his index finger around my left nipple " They are so sensitive, so enticing. I want to suckle on them all days" With that his finger leaves my areola and travels down my bare stomach and across to my side "so curvaceous" he praises. I can feel the heat rising between my legs. His slightly callous hands grip my upper thighs and draws my legs far apart as his nose finds itself buried in the curve of my neck "Just your vanilla scent makes me hard Ana."

His tongue darts out to lick a path across my collarbone as his thumbs rub the inside of my thigh, driving me crazy. I want to be strong and push him back, after all it was only a few minutes ago I was pissed because he all but implied I was his sex doll but my want for him erases all of that anger.

Suddenly his ministrations stop and he pulls back. "Please Christian." a voice which I'm sure is my own begs, I am weak with desire. Fire is coursing through my body. Christian is only inches from me and the air between us seems to crackle, making every hair on my body stand on end like I am stuck in the middle of a lightning storm. My lips part and I desperately have the need to taste him, feel every ridge and stroke every crevice.

"You glow when your aroused; your body sparks into life, your eyes flicker with want, those perfect breasts become heavy and your pussy becomes slick with desire. The very first moment I entered you has been etched into my brain, every time I close my eyes all I see is you coming apart in my hands, all I can feel is your walls clenching around my cock."

He eases closer so that my nipples brush against the cotton of his t-shirt causing a ripple of pleasure to pulse through me. I crave his touch, the space between us is unbearable. Usually in bed I am the dominant person, I just get what I need and skedaddle but with this man that all flies out of the window and I want him to possess me, to take away everything so there is nothing but us. That confuses me, its scares me.

"Touch me Christian."

"Touch you where Ana?"

"Anywhere" I pant because right now I know the softest touch will send me spiralling over the edge. It's remarkable just how much Christian turns me on and he hasn't even done anything yet.

"Not good enough. Tell me" He demands. Those grey eyes smoulder.

"My nipples. Suck on my nipples" I arch my back to push my breasts forward to emphasise my point. Those little nubs of pleasure are yearning for his formidable mouth. In a blink of an eye, Christian's mouth encloses around my left nipple, teasing and sucking, and my head lolls back. My hand automatically flies into his hair, tugging and grasping at the strands as pleasure washes over me. He bites down sending shock waves around my hyper-aware and traitorous body. I wrap my long legs around his waist craving the friction from the seam of his jeans against my throbbing and wanton clit. He anticipates my need so cruelly makes sure his hips are out of reach. My frustrated groan echo's around the room. Christian chuckles against my breast, sending delicious vibrations through me once more. I run my hand down the center of his chest, over his washboard abs and down to his belt buckle, his stomach muscles clench at my caress.

Enjoying the effect my touch has on him, I tug his head up and smile "Remove the clothes."

"Yes ma'am" He chuckles.

His clothes are quickly discarded and he stands before me in all his perfect sculpted glory. I lean forward and smooth my hands over his hard chest, his heated eyes never leaving my own. This man is toned to perfection and deserved to be worshipped; which is exactly what I plan to do as long as he is mine. No longer able to resist, I lick the outline of his defined abs, his cock jerking as my tongue flicks over his tender stomach. "Fuck Ana" He groans and pulls me off the stool and into his arms to meet in a passionate kiss, my tongue now plunging into his warm mouth. My body pressed flush against his; soft meets hard. Christian's hands find my ass and he lifts me with ease; my arms fall around his neck as he massages my mouth with his. His cock is sitting pretty in the folds of my wet pussy.

Christian breaks the connection momentarily to trail his kisses from the corner of my mouth up to my ear, his hand coming up to take its place once again on my breast "You know we have never actually fucked in a bed yet."

I giggle, "I know, how unconventionally are we?"

"That's a given baby." His places the sweetest kiss on my puckered lips. The butterflies awake in the pit of my stomach at his affectionate gesture, these really have to stop or before long I will be no more than a puddle on the floor.

"Maybe we should try it." I bite the fleshy lobe of his ear.

"Your wish is my command pretty lady." Christian secures me in his arms and walks briskly to what I assume is his bedroom. As we make our way through his beautiful home his cock bucks against my center, the sound of slapping skin follows us in our wake. He presses his lips to mine as we climb the sweeping staircase and when I boldly reach down to stroke his erect member I nearly end up as a hot mess on the floor "Ana, if you keep doing that this will be over before either of us want"

Once we reach the landing, I am pinned up against the wall and Christian slowly enters me. The feeling is immense; all of his teasing has wound me so tight it is not long before I come apart.

"That's it baby, come around my cock."

"Christian!" I moan loudly. Slowly come down from high I find myself on the move and in Christian's bedroom. The room is bathed in the afternoon sun streaming through the open balcony doors, the thin white curtains billowing in the breeze. The colossal bed sits in front of the doors, overlooking a stunning view of Los Angeles. Christian strides over and unceremoniously drops me on the fresh white sheets. I laugh and quickly turn over to crawl up the gigantic bed but Christian grabs hold of my hips and pulls me back and lands a hard slap on my peachy bottom

"Fuck I love this ass, Ana."

"Oh do you now Mr Grey?" I wiggle my ass against his cock causing a low groan to erupt from Christian.

"It's the best ass I've ever seen."

"Flattery will get you nowhere sir."

"Oh yeah? I bet this will though..." He grabs his cock and strokes in-between my cheeks.

"Yesss Christian!" I hiss.

"You ready for me again baby?"

"So ready. Fuck me Christian."

His large cock delves into my pussy at an excruciatingly slow pace making me feel every inch. My bottom lip is glued in between my teeth to prevent me from screaming out as he fills me. Christian pulls out at the exact same speed, causing both of us to whimper at the loss.

"God you feel so good Ana!"

"Harder Christian," I plead and Christian obliges. I grip the sheets and raise my ass higher as Christian pounds in deeper. We quickly find our rhythm and move in unison, our breaths coming in ragged pants. I can feel my release building and the walls of my pussy begin to spasm around Christian "I'm so close Christian"

"Not yet baby"

"Yes Christian... harder... you feel so good" One more thrust and I know I will fall over the edge. I clench the bedsheets harder as the ripples begin to pulse through me however just as I am about to let go, Christian pulls out.

I collapse on my front and punch the bed "Why the fuck did you pull out?" I scream.

Christian stands on his knees at the foot of the bed, stroking himself "Because I want to watch you touch yourself baby."

My anger dissipates at the sight of him masturbating as it is quite simply the most erotic thing I have ever seen. My gaze follows and appreciates the way he grips that impressive length, the redness of the head and the pre-cum spilling from it. He collects the liquid on his thumb and offers it to me; I wrap my lips around the digit and suck hard, tasting the salty morsel. Christian's eyes dance with lust.

"Spread your legs baby." I open them wide; my knees reaching the bed. I am on full show for him, allowing him to view my swollen clit and the juices running rapidly down my legs. "Now imagine me devouring your clit, my cock deep inside of you" Instinctively I close my eyes and picture his words, my hand travels over my delicate bosom and down to my soaked sex. I spread the juices over my pussy lips before creeping inside my entrance, my fingers seeking out my clit.

"That's it baby" I open my eyes at the sound of Christian's gruff voice. His strokes have become faster and his breath shorter. I continue my assault on my core, my thumb rubbing against the undulating clit and my fingers fondling my walls. I don't want us to come this way "Christian I need you inside of me. I want you to come inside of me."

In one sweep, Christian enters me one more. His imposing figure looms over me. Christian dips his head to connect our lips and swallow my moans. His languorous pace is more suited to love making; it is sweet and tender. An emotional ache burned through my chest. I don't like the shift of feelings. In an effort to change the direction and bring this back to pure fucking, I push on his chest, which is like pushing a brick wall, and swing my legs up to rest on his shoulders. I swear I saw hurt flash across his face but with a quick shake of the head it is replaced by a smirk of satisfaction. He curls his long fingers around my ankles and widened my legs before slamming in deeper and faster, his balls slapping against my skin. My cries of pleasure spurs Christian on and my walls tightened around his cock for the third time, this time I send a silent pray to god to let me finish. One of his hands uncurls from my ankle and smacks my clit, the final push I need to send me rocketing into my long awaited orgasm. My screams bounce around the room "Yes! Oh God!"

"You're so fucking hot when you come," he murmurs above me. Christian doesn't have to wait much longer for his release; a few more thrusts and he is jerking and spurting, the veins in his neck straining. I lean up and gently peck along is jaw. His exhausted and sweaty frame collapses on top of mine and we hold each other. I feel safe. I feel content.

"What are you doing to me Ana?" He asks as he buries his face deeper into the curve of my neck. He sounds confused, troubled.

"I could ask you the same question." I play with the short hairs on the back of his neck. "Maybe this was a mistake."

His head snaps up "You can't leave. I won't let you!"

"Hey," I am surprised by his reaction "I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to, okay?"

"Good" He climbs off of me and walks into the closet on the far right hand side. He comes back out a few minutes later in a plain white wifebeater and some grey sweatpants "I am going down to the gym, you can get dressed if you want." The swift change in mood takes me off guard

"Okay" I stutter.

"We will be attending a charity ball tonight. There is a selection of gowns in there for you to choose from. Pick whatever you want. There is also a load of shoes, accessories and all that shit as well."

I nod. This is good! If he is acting so cold towards me then it will be easier to push aside these confusing feelings and get through the next few days. Afterwards I can walk out the door and never look back. Normal life resumes. Christian heads towards the door but stops abruptly half way, he turns and studies me; wrapped in only a sheet. His brow creases like he is trying to figure out the world's longest equation. Suddenly he walks forward and places a gentle kiss on my forehead and walks out. I have to choke back the whimper fighting to escape.

Enough Ana!

I jump out of bed and immerse myself in this glorious closet. This is every girls dream. There are rails and rails of designer pieces, the shelves are stacked full of shoes and a whole host of diamonds sparkle at me from the vanity unit. I spend over an hour explore every inch of the room. It worries me somewhat that Christian has all of this in his home. Has he done this with other girls? Maybe he does have a secret family?

I am putting a few of the dresses back when I spot boxes piled high in the darkness behind the rail. With my intrigue peaked, I part the gowns and step through them. The boxes are rather large and heavy, so much so I nearly fall on my ass trying to lift one. The first box is just full of paperwork from his past business transactions but the contents of the second box stops me dead in my tracks. There are four bound photo albums; the first three contains pictures of Christian as a young boy, he looks scrawny and timid, the last one however is Christian as an adult with a woman. A beautiful woman and a child. The book trembles in my hand as I study the picture; he looks happy, ecstatic even, the woman is tucked tightly into his side. The adorable little girl, couldn't be any-more than two years old, is in his arms. The image of a perfect family. My chest feels tight. I hurriedly pack the albums away but as I do a photo slips out. This time it is a different female dressed in full military uniform. Christian is gazing down at her, pride emulating from him. This is far too personal for me. I put it back in the box and restore them in their original place.

Coming out from the closet, I am startled when I see Christian sitting on the bed. I would prefer if my snooping stayed a secret.

"Did you pick a dress?" He asks quietly.

"I think so." I play with the hem of my shirt.

"Sorry for weirding out on you earlier."

"I get it."

"You do?" He tilts his head and I nod, unwilling to express my growing affection for this man. I just have to keep telling myself this isn't real and it will go away. Denial is the best way forward.

"Okay, let's shower." He holds out his hand. I tense before taking it and letting him lead me into the bathroom.

**A/N Thoughts? My Pinterest page has pictures of the two houses and a sneak peek at Ana's dress for the ball**** username is xoliannexo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Another update for you! Once again thank you for reading, it really means a lot. I tried to reply to anyone who reviewed the last chapter and I will try to do the same for this one. We are slowly but surely progressing through the story and all will be revealed shortly I promise, I just wanted to provide some of the back story to these two characters and maybe supply a reason for their addiction to sex. Once again thanks to Vip.**

**Without further ado... welcome conflicted Christian.**

**Christian POV**

Leaving Ana in bed like that probably wasn't my best ever move, however I seriously needed to put some distance between us. I can't seem to keep my hands off of her and that is where the trouble begins. The more I touch the temptress, the more addicted I become; she is my drug and at the moment the thought of going cold turkey is becoming almost too painful to bear. My tongue loosens around her and I am in danger of spilling all of the details surrounding my past, I haven't spoken about that time in my life ever, not even to Elliot or my mother, yet here I am with this woman I have known for all of five minutes and I almost blurt out the whole painful story. Our connection only becomes worse during sex. I suppose I haven't paid much attention to it before, the explosive sexual chemistry is undeniable. When I am inside of her and looking into the depths of her soul through those memorizing eyes we become one; she is the only person who can rid me of the persisting and crushing anguish arising within me. I was never this conflicted before my whole world came crashing down; I was your typical rich kid with an extraordinary work ethic determined to prove to the world, and more specifically my waste of space biological mother, that I could succeed. Once I achieved all of the goals I set myself I started to look for the other factor's life says that we need. I opened myself up to heartbreak and I cannot repeat that mistake again. No matter how hard my heart yearns for it.

I told Ana I was going to the gym but I find myself in with the one constant in my life. My office, whether that be at Grey HQ or here at home, it has always been my sanctuary. Nobody can touch me in here, I am the master of my universe and this room is where I control it. I switch on the computer and begin the daunting task of replying to the hundreds of emails waiting in my inbox. Normally this would be dealt with by Andrea but clearly this menial task is beyond the capabilities of the new dumbass assistant. As I skim through the page my thoughts turn to tonight, Ana and I shall be attending one of the laborious charity balls tonight; I would usually send a healthy donation their way and spend the night doing more enjoyable activities with a nice curvaceous brunette however my mother and half of Beverly Hills have been invited and facing the wrath of Grace Trevelyn Grey is not something I dare to do. The charity ball is in aid of breast cancer and it's an annual event which raises a significant amount of money. I told Ana before I made my swift exit to pick an outfit from the closet I have supplied her. When we made our absurd arrangement, I demanded she bring only her tight little body and nothing else and being the naughty minx she is, she did just that. There are several different gowns and cocktail dresses for her to select from and I know without a doubt she is going to look stunning. That girl is like nobody I have ever come across; she is confident and sexy and yet has this vulnerability lurking within. Until earlier I had often pondered the reason for this but hearing about her parents neglect, I now realise why she does the things she does and why the social camouflage she has up firmly in place never falters. She is terrified of being ignored and pushed away, all of the emotions a person should feel, Ana has locked away in a vault and refuses to let them shine through because they have the ability to tear her in two. We both share that sometimes debilitating trait. Two deeply troubled people should not be embarking on any kind of relationship because at the inevitable end, there will only be a battlefield strewn with shattered hearts and lost souls.

The only thing that is going to prevent someone from getting hurt is if I step up and take charge. This is about sex. No feelings. No stupid fucking heart-to-hearts. Ana staying in my house is purely convenience, the closer she is to me, the easier she is to fuck. I repeat this mantra in my head. I glance at the clock on my desk and panic at the time, we have to leave soon and I still need to shower and get changed into my suit. Ana will no doubt take longer than I will so we need to get moving. Abandoning the tedious email task, I head upstairs to my bedroom and immediately stall as I enter. The strong scent of sex lingers in the air reminding me of what occurred only a short while ago. I nearly made love to her. I had never intended our session to go that way; one minute we were fucking in all different positions then I was on top, not an inch separating us and our eyes locked. Stumbling over to the bed, I run my hand over the ruffled sheets. The faint outline of her lipstick marking the pillow. I can still see her beautiful face spark alive as I made her come. The way she scratched her nails down my back to my reach my ass and pull me deeper inside of her. The erotic whimpers and moans she emitted were music to my ears. When we finished, Ana was questioning the arrangement and it sent my world into a spin; the last thing I wanted is to watch Ana walk out of here. I tumble down onto the bed and put my head in my hands. What am I fucking doing?

Ana is rustling about in the closet and I take a few minutes to calm myself. The cell phone in my pocket begins to vibrate so I pull it out and see my brother's name flash up on the screen.

"Hey bro" I answer in a sombre tone.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I hear the concern in his voice. Although I would never tell him, Elliot has been my rock over recent years. If he wasn't around I would have probably ended it all.

"Nothing much."

"Bullshit Christian. What is going on?"

I know my brother well enough to know he won't drop it so I reluctantly tell him "I met somebody."

"Uh huh." This isn't ground-breaking news. Elliot probably presumes it is just some random hook up.

"She's different." I whisper.

Elliot's silence speaks a thousand words. "You like her?"

"I don't know." I say truthfully. Is opening myself up to hurt again foolish? Or should following my instincts and finally allowing myself to seek happiness the way to go? "It is so confusing Elliot! This wasn't supposed to fucking happen!"

"How long have you known her?"

"A few days."

"A few days!" he shouts "Christian you have been through enough, don't let yourself get caught up in this woman."

"I know what you are thinking, you have already drawn your own conclusions and assumed she is some gold-digging whore looking for her meal ticket but you are wrong, in fact she is the complete opposite. Ana is just as screwed up as I am."

"Ana huh? And where did you meet this Ana?"

I stall. To tell the truth or to lie? Fuck it, he is going to discover it anyway "That shit sex addiction group."

"Oh could this get any better? Two sex addicts flying blind through this doomed relationship." Elliot snarks.

"Hey dickhead! Look I didn't tell you so you could lecture me, I told you because I need your fucking advice so quit the attitude and help a brother out. And less of the sex addicts shit!"

"Sorry man but surely even you can see how ludicrous this situation is?"

"Of course I do. She is just getting under my skin right? After the lust wears off I will be back to my normal carefree, gods gift to women self." Even I can hear the forced hope in my voice.

"Wow you really are conflicted? Personally I think you should just slow things down and take some time to process and evaluate what you really want from your life. There is nothing more I want to see Christian than you happy and in love again, do you know how much of a joy it was to see you like that? Bro, that little boy who was neglected and scared was a distant memory and it seemed like you were finally on an even keel. To watch you lose it all and crumble was the hardest thing I as a brother have witnessed. Do not let your dick lead the way."

This isn't the first time he has expressed this but hearing it never fails to sober me up. "I am trying not to rush this and keep things simple, believe me? But maybe she is the one to change the path I am travelling down; maybe together we can fix each other. My dilemma is deciding if I am ready to jump head first and let her in because as soon as I do I know that all of the wounds I fight so hard to keep under wraps will be exposed."

"If you do take that leap be prepared to tell her all about Ellie and Isabella, Christian. Just be careful, okay? I worry about you man."

"I'm fine." I insist. "How is the trip going?" I ask, desperate to change the subject before my head combusts.

Elliot's tone changes instantly "Oh its brilliant. The view here is stunning and we are having a great time. Kate is stress-free, I knew getting her away from that fucking job would do the trick, she is back to her old self. The sex is mind-blowing..."

"Okaaay, don't want to hear about it bro. I'm off!"

Elliot laughs "Yeah well wait till your married... oh shit I'm so sorry Christian it just slipped out."

"It's fine. I need to go."

"Right okay. I am sorry."

"Bye Elliot."

"Bye dude."

The door to the closet opens and Ana walks through, she stops suddenly when she sees me.

"Did you pick a dress?" I ask quietly.

"I think so" She fidgets with the hem of her shirt. She is nervous about something.

Knowing I need to try and straighten things out between us, I apologise

"I get it" she shrugs and I know its the truth. We are both struggling here; never in a million years did I think that all of these feeling would arise on the first day, in my mind we are supposed to be screwing each others brains out not standing here debating my future with this woman.

"Okay lets shower" I hold my hand out and fortunately she takes it. I lead her into the adjoining bathroom and leave her standing by the vanity unit while I prepare the shower. As I bend into the shower to adjust the temperature I see her out of the corner of my eye lift her shirt off and run her hand over her flat stomach. She watches herself in the mirror, tracing a finger over a delicate scar I have never noticed before. Mesmerised, I move to stand behind her and place one hand over hers and the other on her waist.

"How did you get this?" The raised skin lies just west of her small belly button, the rail track pattern contrasts against the smooth skin.

"I fell of my skates as a kid and straight onto a massive shard of glass which rudely impaled itself deep within my stomach" she smirks but I don't find it funny, the thought of Ana in any kind of pain troubles me greatly.

"Sounds painful."

"It was. I was skating up and down the street after school one day. My mother was getting ready for some big dinner my father was taking her out to and I was banished because I quote 'I would only get under her feet with my constant need for attention.' I was trying to go as fast as I could, I wanted to feel the wind zip past me and the world to blur. I didn't see the piece of wood laying in the road and went ass over head and directly onto the glass. I still remember the shooting pain and the blood spilling all over my white t-shirt. In that moment my whole body froze. It wasn't until my father drove past that I snapped back into reality, he was shouting at me, telling me I had done it on purpose. He dragged me into the house and made me clean my own wound. It wasn't until bedtime when my nanny came in to bathe me that I got any medical assistance. I was in the hospital for a few days because I had lost a lot of blood, my grandparents were my only visitors."

I can feel the anger rising within me. Who treats their child this way? "I am so sorry you had to go through that."

"Me too" she whispers and my heart breaks. I turn her petite body and envelop her in my arms, hoping to give her a glimpse of the affection she deserves. We stand frozen together for some time, just basking in the embrace, before breaking away and removing our clothes. Once naked I pull her into the shower and under the water, my chest to her back. I reach around her and collect the shampoo sitting on the shelf and as I do by cock brushes against the firm cheeks of her ass. The feel of the plump derrière ignites the ever simmering lust I have for this woman and my shaft begins to pulse and grow. Ana tips her head to the side and moans softly as the water rains down on her hair; this woman is truly a goddess. I squirt a smooth amount of the shampoo into the palm of my hand before massaging it thoroughly into the slick strands of her hair. Ana's hand winds around behind her to latch onto my hips and pull me closer. Once I have washed the shampoo all out, I curl my arms around her neck and bury my nose into her neck. She angles her head to find my lips and our tongues meet in a sluggish caress. Ana removes one of my hands from her shoulder and guides it down her wet body, stopping briefly to tug on her pebbled nipple before continuing to her tidy patch of curls. Our kiss never breaks and our eyes are trained solely on each other. I delve into my oasis; the swollen clitoris nestled deep inside her tight pussy is shuddering as I tease it. Feeling a woman tremble in your hand is a sensation I never tire of; my cock is also a fan. Very aware of the time and my need to be buried inside of her, I break the kiss and gently coax Ana forward so her hands are braced on the tiles in front and her ass presents itself to me. Now I have seen a lot of ass; all different shapes, colours and sizes so I like to think of myself as a bit of a ass connoisseur. In my professional opinion, Ana Steele has one of the best in the business and in the not too distant future I am going to claim it. With a few more carefully placed strokes I almost bring Ana to an orgasm before retreating, a strategy not favoured by my playmate.

"Christian for fuck sake! Fuck me"

Who am I to deny the lady her request? I part her ass cheeks and slam hard and deep into her. Ana screams with pleasure and jerks her hips backwards, pushing me in balls deep; her walls clinging to my shaft like a blanket. My entire body hardens and strains as I pull out to the tip, my abs becoming rigid as I slam fast back into her. I kiss my way up her spine before winding her long caramel locks around my wrist and pounding rapidly into her and effectively nailing her to the wall.

"Fuck yes!... Oh Christian don't stop... Fuck Fuck Fuck!" The sound of my balls slapping against her soaked centre and the continuous splash of the water as it falls upon our bare skin fills the room.

"Ana baby, I love fucking your tight pussy. I love the way your body quivers. Only you can make me this hard and thick." I rear my hand up and land a swift sharp slap on her peachy cheek, the tanned skin marred with my hand print and turning a spectacular flushed colour. Ana's answering groan gets me swivelling my hips to stroke further pleasure into her melting core.

"God Christian you feel so good...fuck me harder...Please" she begs.

"God Christian? I like that" I grunt, my shaft coated in her juices sliding in and out with ease. Her velvet walls begin to clench so I lift my leg to perch on the small step at the side of the shower, this allows the head of my cock to send her into new dizzying heights.

"Come Ana!" I demand. The ferocity of my hips causing her breasts to sway rapidly. "Fucking come for me!"

And she does. Screaming. Cursing. My name falling from her perfectly plump lips.

This ladies and gentlemen, is the moment when my world shifts. I am in trouble. Big fucking trouble.

After the eventful and oh so satisfying shower, we both go our separate way to change into our outfits for the charity ball. With so many suits lined up in my closet, I pick the nearest one and slip it on. Men have it so easy I know! With a small dash of aftershave and a quick play around with my unruly hair I am ready. Now the wait for Miss Steele begins.

The time is ticking on and if we don't depart soon we will be late and if there is one thing I can't bear it is being late. Tardy people do not rate very high in my book.

"Ana!..."

No response.

"Ana!..."

Silence.

"Anastasia! Hurry the fuck up!"

"Calm your udders, I'm coming."

My heart stops.

No I mean it actually stops.

My mouth is doing the perfect imitation of a fish.

Ana stands at the top of the stairs resembling an angel. One hell of a sexy fucking angel!

She is dressed in a pale lavender Elie Saab chiffon gown which has a daringly low cut bodice,which accentuates her stunning bust, and a long, elegant train which sweeps along behind her. The skirt features a tired lace detail and a grosgrain belt; the sides of the magnificent dress are clear, sending flashes of her enticing tanned body. Ana has accessorised with the jewellery I picked up from my personal jeweller Neil Lane and a clutch by Bottega Veneta. Yeah I know a lot about fashion, sue me!

Holding onto the railing, Ana gracefully makes her way down. "So, you approve?"

"Uh... Yeah" I clear my throat "You look devastatingly gorgeous babe!"

"Really?" She looks down at herself unsure.

I tip her chin with my finger and bring my lips to hers."I have never been more sure of anything else in my life." Her shy smile is utterly adorable.

"Well Mr Grey, you clean up nice too." Ana runs her hands down the lapels of my blazer. "How many of these monkey suits do you own exactly?"

"Monkey suits!?" I protest in mock outrage.

"Monkey suits."

"These fine pieces of Italian cloth are hand stitched works of art darling and should be appreciated."

"Oh I appreciate them Mr Grey. These pants do wonders for your ass." Ana grabs a handful of cheek in her hand and squeezes.

"Stupid fucking charity ball" I growl before kissing all of the breath from her.

As soon as Ana and I exit the car at the Beverly Wilshire we are bombarded with flashing cameras and persistent reporters. Although I do my best to shield Ana from the imposing mob, they soon recognise her and the chaos erupts. Questions about our relationship, what she is wearing and her opinion on her mother's stint on The Real Housewives are fired in our direction but Ana handles it like a pro. Sometimes I forget that she was born and raised into this world, the women I normally acquaint with are more familiar with coupons than cameras. We stand on the obligatory red carpet for press pictures before being ushered inside the venue. The room is beautifully and classically decorated as expected: the tables are perfectly situated around the stage and all are adorned with gleaming wine glasses and white and purple roses; a jazz band are providing the smooth background music, the waiters are milling around with large platters of Hors d'oeuvre or champagne and five large chandeliers hang artfully from the high ceiling which bathe the room in a warm, rich glow.

All eyes are on the woman on my arm; some are appreciative, most are inquisitive and disturbingly many are lecherous. The men in this room better sort their shit out and stop ogling my date before I send them all packing with a nice set of rearranged teeth. Ana either doesn't seem to notice the attention she is receiving or is actively ignoring it; she is focused on plastering on her fake smile and hugging into my side. On some level I do understand why people are so surprised by Ana's presence because I normally attend these events alone. My hook ups are exactly that. Never mix business and pleasure (unless you are screwing the head of some small time boutique chain and fyi she practically begged for that, if you push your tits in my face repeatedly for an hour, expect to be bent over and fucked against the conference table)

"You okay baby?" I ask Ana when her hold tightens around my arm.

"Yeah fine. It's just... I didn't realise that there would be so many people here that I know." Her eyes scan across the large event room.

"Is that problem?"

"Of course it isn't. I don't normally bring anybody though and if I do it is usually Tobias" The mere mention of his name sends me into a jealous rage. That cocksucker may be a potential issue for me.

"Are you two close?"

She smiles fondly and I have the urge to drive my fist through a wall "Yeah."

I am just about to interrogate her more when I spot a figure approaching from the corner of my eye. Her black floor length sweetheart cut dress clings to every curve in her body and her sun kissed skin glows in this light. Oh great my supermodel childhood friend and ex-girlfriend has to be here

"Christian!" She exclaims.

"Nice to see you Elena" Elena and I have been friends since we were eight years old. Our families were neighbours and we were the same age so ultimately we found each other. We were each other's firsts: first kiss, first blowjob, first sexual partner and first threesome. Elena moved to Paris when she was seventeen to become a model and has been at the top of the game ever since.

"Its nice to see you too, it has been too long my friend! How is everything going? Are you doing okay now babe?"

Thanks a fucking bunch Elena! I glance down at Ana who is looking up at me with a confused expression. _Shit_

"I'm great Elena. Have you met my date Anastasia?" I quickly change the subject. A skill I am seemingly excelling at recently.

She inspects Ana for a moment and I can see the jealousy brewing in her eyes "No I don't think I have. Elena Lincoln, highest paid fashion model."

She holds out a hand which Ana shakes "Ana Steele, apparent sex addict and rich kid. Pleasure to meet you."

I try to hold back my laughter but it is pointless. Elena looks positively outraged. "Oh right... Steele as in Raymond Steele?"

"The very same." Ana mutters into her champagne flute.

"Oh your father is a doll, helped me out a while back."

"I bet he did." Ana snarls.

"What was that?"

"Nevermind."

"Well its been lovely to talk but I must love you and leave you, I have networking to do. Christian babe, call me when your done, " she subtly nods her head in Ana's direction and my nostrils flare "and we will catch up properly." Elena winks then prances away.

"Well isn't she a delight." Ana tells me sarcastically.

"Jealous?" I smirk.

"Of that? Please."

"I could follow up on that call and invite her around tonight? The three of us could sure create a party between the sheets." I run my tongue along my bottom lip.

"You are a pig" She snarls.

"What, the great Ana Steele isn't into threesomes?" I tease.

"No I've had plenty of threesomes but I will not go anywhere near a top class bitch like that. Not to mention that I thought this little arrangement was a strictly two person deal, if we are introducing another member what else is allowed? Maybe tonight I will fuck one of those hot assed waiters" she waves her fingers between us "because we aren't exclusive."

"Ana I was joking."My amusement quickly evaporates.

"Well I'm not Christian." She begins to walk away but I catch her upper arm and grip tight.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To find somebody to fuck asshole!"

"You sure as shit are not! For the next two days you are mine!"

"Should have put it in the small print." She tries to shrug me off but I grip tighter.

"I am putting it there now." I growl. Who the hell does she think she is? She is mine!

"Fuck you!"

"Yes you are and only me!"

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Let me fucking go!" Her voice is raised and is drawing attention.

"I can't okay? I can't!" Our faces are inches apart and our chest are heaving. I remove my hand from her arm and cup her face "I just can't" I whisper and lean down to hover above her lips, letting her decide.

"Not here" She whimpers and pushes away from me, leaving my body feeling oddly bereft. Ana returns to my right side and I look up to see a number of faces looking in our direction.

My mother.

Elena.

Tobias.

My sister, Mia.

Raymond and Carla Steele.

Oh this is going to be a fan-fucking-tastic night!

**A/N Next chapter-Christian's story is revealed...**

**Check out my Pinterest page for pictures (xoliannexo)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The charity ball continues...**

This charity ball was always going to be a bad idea. There was no possible way we were going to come through this unscathed. Adrenaline and anger is pulsing through my veins and there is nothing I want more than to run back to my safe haven in Malibu; away from the prying eyes, away from the pressure and most definitely away from one Christian Grey. The man infuriates me. One minute he acts like I am the only woman in the world and the mere thought of sharing me is abhorrent to him and yet, in the blink of an eye he comes out with a comment like the one referring to a threesome between us and that slut Elena and succeeds in screws with my head just that little bit more. At this point in time, every fibre burning inside of me is eager to confront him about the pictures I found hidden in the back of his closet and if we were not stuck in this torture chamber, I am certain I would have said something during our heated moment because I know my mouth can run away from me. To be frank I am surprised I didn't say something. Now I am stuck trying to figure this man out with the added pressure of dealing with the onslaught of drama inevitably heading my way.

Christian reluctantly takes my hand and guides me to our assigned table with the pretty little name cards littered with stylish calligraphy. Our refined round table is filled with authoritative high society players who are surveying us with curious expressions; surely they are used to Christian having a woman hanging off of his arm? The man is the epitome of handsome and spends his life palming off desperate suitors. Their reactions are baffling. He pulls out the chair and I try to gracefully sit down. Charity events such as this were made to put my basic débutante training into good practice; my mother forced me to attend classes as a "rebellious" teenager, which I did for a few session before deciding that the haughty cognition they preach was most definitely not for me. A blond waiter in a penguin suit, materialise beside us and offers to pour me a glass of champagne; more alcohol the better, I am going to need liquid courage if I am to last to the end of the torturous event. I finally glance up at Christian who is looking warily at me, his face lies impassive but his eyes glimmer with uncertainty and fear. The problem with two stubborn idiots like Christian and me is that we struggle with communication; we have deluded ourselves into believing that this arrangement is purely sexual and a means to an end which couldn't be further from the truth, and I sense a necessary "talk" is looming. At the back of my mind, I know my anger is misdirected. The proposal of a threesome isn't all that shocking to me but my jealousy and confused feelings for this man are all too real and I suppose I am taking out my frustrations in an unproductive way. Christian moves his large hand from his lap straight onto my trembling thigh, gently squeezing, subtly trying to reassure me.

A movement to my left pulls me out of the intense bubble I am trapped in with Christian and I turn to see my parents taking their seats. Brilliant. Just fucking brilliant. In this enormous room, the two people I hate most in this world just happened to be placed next to me. This has to be some kind of sick joke? For years now, event organisers have refrained from seating us together because of the atmosphere and tension we create, it makes guest feel uncomfortable and spoils the nights for all and yet clearly here somebody didn't receive that vital memo. My stern father collects his folded napkin from the table and opens it out to place on his lap, never once glancing in my direction. Carla on the other hand, gifts me with a stunted nod before returning all of her attention to the much more important members of our table. Our dysfunction family is never questioned because ending up on the wrong side of Raymond and Carla Steele spells the end for any progression up the social standing ladder. The clutch on my thigh tenses and I twist around to discover grey orbs blazing into the back of my mother's head.

"Christian, leave it!" I protest, sensing a confrontation in the midst. The last thing we need is to draw any more attention to us by causing a scene.

"They shouldn't be allowed to treat you this way Ana." He says through gritted teeth.

"It's sweet of you to care but I have accepted it. This is the hand I have been dealt, and yes it is unfair but I have to get on with my own life and prove to them that it is their loss." I tell him truthfully.

"Baby..." He starts but I shake my head, refusing to delve further into my painful relationship. The table falls into an uncomfortable silence.

"Christian Grey, its wonderful to see you here." My fathers gravel voice shatters through the quiet.

"Hello Mr Steele" Christian replies politely.

"How's business? I hear you have recently acquired the Young and Foster agreement you were pushing for. That's a big bonus for the company, bound to secure a healthy profit."

"Yes we have been very pleased with the result."

"We should sit down and talk sometime; we could help each other out, now that you are spending time with my daughter."

"Oh you mean the daughter you haven't even acknowledged yet?"

"Christian..." I warn but he ignores me. The two brooding men stare each other out before my father turns his irritated attention to me

"Anastasia."

"Dad"

"How have you been?" His small talk is robotic and forced.

"Fine and dandy." I reply sarcastically which angers Ray.

"And the job search? You are still using the money stored away in the account so I presume you are unemployed"

My nostrils flare and rage simmers furiously within me. Unbeknownst to my parents, and the majority of my friends in fact, I have recently started up my own business. After trying and failing to secure an internship at a fashion house or magazine, even with my vast collection of connections, I decided to put my business degree into good use and go it alone. For the past seven months I have eaten, breathed and slept _La' Elegante_; a high end fashion boutique: business plans have been drawn up, backing from investors and the bank have been approved, a location has been sought and rented and negotiations with designers and fellow retail outlets have begun. For the first time in my complex existence, I am genuinely proud of the progress I have achieved and I wish I was able to share this accomplishment with my parents and in return for them to be proud of me but I know that the chances of this happening are as likely as seeing a pig fly. The money my father is referring to is the revenue I have ploughed into the start-up of the business.

"There are a few options in the running father, however currently I am not a liberty to discuss them." I answer him carefully. There is no way he will leave me to continue this venture alone if he found out, in the blink of an eye Raymond Steele would pull the rug from under my feet and claim the company as his own.

"How vague." Ray snorts dismissively. "So back to you Christian, dinner at Spago next Tuesday, say around eight?"

"My assistant will have to check the diary, I am a very busy man Mr Steele," Christian shrugs nonchalantly, an action which will surely rile my father who is not used to being treated so casually, "If there is time in my schedule for such a meeting, Ana will of course be attending." _I will?_

"Why?" Ray's perma-tanned forehead creases in confusion. Bastard!

"Because she is your daughter and my date" Christian states emphatically.

"There is no reason for her to be there, she won't understand a word!" Ray exclaims and my hand clutches the table until my knuckles turn a ghostly white. This meeting would be incredibly beneficially for me; being witness to two of the most powerful businessmen in the industry in action would teach me lessons I could only dream of.

"Your wife will be there will she not?" Christian waves a hand in the direction of my demure mother who is slipping elegantly on a glass of 2005 Château Petrus and pretending to be oblivious to the rapidly rising hostility.

"Of course she will." Ray scoffs. Christian impassive façade is beginning to crack and his hold on my thigh is nearing painful levels. I try to soothe the beast ready to escape by brushing my free hand over his rigid arm but at this point I believe he has forgotten I am even sitting here; everyone else has faded away and only my father remains. Not good!

"Well then so should Ana." He demands.

Ray sighs, "Christian, I do not know the ins and outs of your relationship with Anastasia but I do know my daughter's past record with the opposite sex. That girl flits through man after man without a care for anybody and you, my boy, are just the current flavour of the mouth. I have been in the industry a long time and seen many cocky, arrogant young lads who have a little of their daddy's money in their pocket try and succeed, only to fail miserably, however you are different. The determination and drive you possess reminds me of how I was when I first started out. Do not get distracted by a pretty thing in a short skirt, in time you will find a wife who is as classy and elegant as my Carla."

Stinging tears form in my downcast eyes, "Fuck you Dad!" I whisper.

Ray's stormy gaze darts to me, "Watch your mouth, young lady."

Next thing I know there is a loud crash and Christian's hand disappears from my leg. I glance up to find Christian has leaped out of his seat, the chair knocked to the floor behind him and wine spilt all over the crystal white tablecloth , with steam practically billowing out of his ears.

"No, you watch your mouth Ray!" Christian shouts. The room has fallen silent and all eyes are on us. Please ground, swallow me up!?

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Raymond retorts.

"Please gentlemen, you are causing a scene." Carla's timid attempt at calming the two men is futile.

"I am talking to the inconsequential prick slash pathetic excuse for a fucking father daring to speak to his beautiful daughter like a piece of trash! If you took your head out of your fucking pompous ass for just one second, you would realise what a extraordinary woman Ana is. This woman is kind, smart, caring and overwhelmingly gorgeous who as a result of your monumentally shitty parenting is, the strongest person I have ever come across. Instead of treating her like something you have scraped off of the bottom of your shoe maybe you should take the time to tell her you are proud of her and how much you love her."

"Don't be so ridiculous! What is there to be proud of? The amount of men she has spread her legs for? Well done honey, great achievement!"

My father's word's slice me open.

"Asshole!" Christian screams before lunging for Ray. I manage to jump up and place myself in the middle before he reaches his target, planting my hands on his heaving chest and attempting to push him back.

"Christian please!" I beg. My voice is hoarse with unshed tears.

"You just kissed my business goodbye young man."

"Thank fuck for that! Why in the world would I consult with scum like you? I run a reputable company Mr Steele," Christian spits, his top lip lifts in a disgusted snarl, "We don't mix with people who like to dabble with fraud."

Audible gasps echo around the room; mouths gape open in shock. Ray sputters incoherently but Christian is on a roll,

"Deny it! Go on!"

"You are crazy boy!"

"One day soon, you two are going to get your comeuppance and I for one, will have a front row seat..."

I storm away. How embarrassing! I do not need Christian Grey riding to my rescue like a knight in shining armour. This is my life and I will deal with it how I wish. I have never needed anybody before and I will be damned if I am going to start relying on him now. Barging past the crowds of onlookers, I run out into the entrance hall and straight into the arms of Tobias. His familiar scent works its way through my angry haze and I melt into his frame, finally succumbing to the tears.

"I've got you baby." He holds me tighter and rocks my sobbing body from side to side. Tobias shelters my head into his chest and steers us into a more private spot. " It's going to be okay... I'm here."

"It's not going to be okay Tobias." I cry. "Why do they hate me so much? Am I that disgusting and unlovable?"

"Oh Ana, you are the most incredible, considerate, sexiest, stunningly beautiful person I know and some day you are going to find a man who will shower you with all the love you deserve."

"I highly doubt that. I'm damaged goods."

"No you the special one, Miss Steele"

I giggle "Smooth Tobias, " I throw him a cheeky wink.

His responding cocky grin warms my body and ignites the all too familiar attraction. A blush creeps up over my cheeks, but is soothed by the easy smile on his striking features.

Tobias laughs at the nervous face I flashed his way and nods. " Just calm down," he said offering me his arm. I placed my hand gingerly on his bulging arm and allowed him to escort me back into the ballroom and onto the dance floor. I lean my head against Tobias' broad shoulder and he rests his cheek on the top of my head as we sway to the gentle sounds of Fleetwood Mac's "Landslide." Is life this dramatic and confusing for everybody? All I have ever wanted was somebody to love me for who I really am; whether that be courtesy of my parents or from a man. Sex provides me with that connection. It is the one thing I know for certain I am ace at, that I have ever received any kind of recognition for; is wrong to cling onto that? Christian's little speech, albeit sweet and touching, was said in the heat of the moment, there is no way he meant it. I can't deny that it made my heart soar though.

"Well, well, well, isn't this cosy?" A fuming Christian is standing behind Tobias. His fists clenched by his side and his rugged jaw twitching.

Tobias releases me and nods a hello " Thanks for the dance babe. Find me before you leave okay?" He eyes Christian warily, concern ricocheting off of him in spades, before kissing me tenderly on the temple and leaving. I swear Christian growls.

"Come with me. There is somebody I want you to meet." He orders and leads my tired body in the direction of the bar. We approach a group of women congregated in a circle drinking champagne. Christian clears his throat and the gathering part to reveal an older woman with a kind looking face and a affectionate smile.

"Christian!" She gushes and opens her arms wide.

"Mother." Christian hurries into her embrace. The older lady whispers something in his ear that I cannot decipher and he squeezes her tighter and nods. They break away and she spots me standing awkwardly off to the side.

"And who may this be?" She asks.

"Oh mom, this is my date Anastasia. Ana this is my mother Grace."

"Its a pleasure to meet you dear." Grace cups my left cheek while kissing its sister. I instantly remember Christian's speech at Carla's garden party; the manner in which he spoke of this woman was endearing. Christian clearly worships Grace.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs Grey." I smile back at her.

"Call me Grace honey. So how did you two meet?"

I look to Christian for help but he just just grins instead "Actually mom, we met at that sex addiction group Elliot forced me to go to."

Heat floods my face. Way to go Christian! To my utter surprise, Grace lets out a hearty chuckle "Well you never did things by half's did you sweetie?"

Christian wraps an arm around his mothers shoulders and holds her close "Fucking blame your other son."

"Language! You will never be too old for a spank Christian Grey!" Grace chastises but Christian's devilish stare is solely trained on me.

"You hear that Ana?" He actually winks at me. In front of his mother! And I thought I was ballsy.

"Behave. Now have you seen your sister?" S_ister?_

"No I haven't. I wasn't aware she was planning on coming tonight. We were suppose to meet for lunch tomorrow."

Okay I am 100% confused. I knew that Christian had a brother but a sister was never mentioned. A topic which highlights just how little we actually know about each other.

"Christian, she has just returned, you really should have made more of an effort." Grace shakes her head.

"Mom, I do have a multi-billion dollar company to run..."

"...and public spats to conduct apparently" Grace mutters.

"That was pretty special big bro."

We all spin round and face a small raven haired woman standing beside us in full military uniform. _The woman in the second photograph!_

"Mia!" Christian scoops up his sister and swings her around. "How you doing bluebell? So glad your back and not dead," he laughs. Grace swipes Christian on the back of the head before moving to hug her daughter. Seeing Grace interact with her children reminds me of what I have never had and sadness once again washes over me.

Over the next hour, Christian explains Mia's journey into the military and just how proud the family is of their little girl. This girl was once your stereotypical Beverly Hills chick, armed with all of the designer bags and hair appointment a girl in this town requires, but after battling a serious case of Anorexia, she decided to channel all her energy into something positive. For the past two years, Mia has been serving in Afghanistan but her tour of duty has just come to a close. Christian's sister is truly an inspiration and the rest of the night is consumed with tales of her extensive experiences out on the front line.

The event draws to a close so Christian and I express our obligatory farewells and walk out towards the limo parked up outside. I did manage to say a quick goodbye to Tobias and assure him of safety.

Christian bundles me into the rear of the car and slams the door. I don't appreciate being manhandled and although my dreary body is demanding sleep I need to prise out a few answers from Christian. I could just let it all go and immerse myself in the next two days with this sex god but my intrigue is trumping my libido. As we speed along the deserted streets, I turn to the completive man seated opposite

"I found something earlier."

"Oh yeah," he replies without turning his head away from the window.

"Yeah, in the closet."

"Uh huh."

"Got any ideas what it may be?"

"Ana," he exhaustedly sighs " I am so tired. Tonight has been crazy, no more games baby."

"Photos." I blurt out.

"Pardon me?"

"I discovered the photo albums at the back of the closet. The ones hidden in the boxes."

Realization sweeps across his fatigued features. "You had no right Ana."

"I'm sorry Christian. I didn't mean to snoop...okay so maybe I did but you are mystery to me. Getting any information out of you is like getting blood out of a stone." I twist my hands nervously in my lap.

"You're not exactly an open book babe."

"Touché"

An eerie pause looms over us before Christian speaks so softly I barely hear him "She was my wife."

I bite down, hard, on my bottom lip "Was?"

"She died." He whispers.

"And the little girl?"

"My daughter." He chokes out.

"Where is she?" Deep down I already know the answer.

"Ana please..."

"Tell me Christian." I urge. I think he needs this. To finally say those painful words.

A single tear drops down his cheek "Gone too."

"How?"

"I don't want to do this!"

"How?" I repeat.

"Hit and run."

"Oh Christian!" I unbuckle my seat belt and climb into his lap to hold him close. His shoulders shake from his silent cry " I lost everything Ana. My feet couldn't reach them fast enough. I watch them die, held them in my arms and watched as the life slipped away from my precious girls. Can't...let...it...happen..again...won't...survive ...it..."

Cloaking his trembling body with mine, I rock the distraught man all the way home.

Once we arrived home, Christian vanished into his office and I absconded to the closet to change out of this dress and into something more comfortable. It is probably best to leave Christian alone for a while; give him time to process and collect his emotions. For a man who is normally so in control, letting somebody witness your vulnerable side is a difficult notion to come to terms with. Trust me, I know!

The sound of the bedroom door alerts me to his presences. Christian enters the room and moves to stand behind me, our eyes locking together in the mirror before us. His hands run sensually across my back until he finds the thin zip located in the centre which he slowly he drags down, making sure to brush his teasing finger against my tender flesh. Once the zip is undone, Christian caresses his hands up my spine and over the bare skin of my shoulders to push down the straps, letting the dress tumble to the floor. His warm tongue traces the skin around my neck, leaving a wet path in its wake, and his ever wandering hands wind around my waist to cup my heavy breasts.

"You make me feel things I thought I would never experience again." I lean my head back onto his broad, shirt covered shoulder and arch my neck to give him access. The moan he releases when I slip my hands over his and tug on my pebbled nipples is feral. Christian stumbles backwards until his knees buckle and we drop down on to the chaise lounge. He shifts my body until I am sitting in between his parted legs, his erection rubbing against the small of my exposed back, and hooks my knees over his, opening me up wide. With swift tug, my panties are ripped from my body and stuffed into the pocket of the aroused man who has worked me into his spell. A mutual understanding lingers between us as we both descend a finger into the depths of my drenched, taut pussy; working in tandem to bring me to orgasm. My hips are moving of their own volition as Christian places open mouthed kisses along my erogenous neck; in such a short space of time, he has learnt every single one of my pressure points, he is aware of what buttons to push and what he needs to do to drive me wild. Christian has taken the time to study my body like nobody has before. Sensing a need to hurry this along, I take advantage of a small gap emerging between us and flick my wrist to open his pants and let his magnificent shaft fall free.

A odd desire to take care of him fills me. I want him to feel good, to make him feel better, to show him I care. I slide off the seat and squat down to my knees, taking his jerking cock in my hand and revealing in the sensation of his smooth but fractious length. Christian shifts forward and I open my mouth to accept him in, running my slippery tongue over the head of his cock before drawing him all the way to the back. He grabs my hair in both fists as I suck him deeper, working against the underside of his cock, tracing the straining veins with the tip. Christian pushes even further inside my hot mouth as my fingers indulge my juicy folds and throbbing clit once more. My head bobbing up and down over the head of his cock, licking at the squirts of creamy pre cum. Christian's strangled moans are getting louder and louder.

I release his pulsing cock from my mouth with a pop, "I want you inside of me. I need your thick cock buried deep inside."

"Ride me baby."

I stand and remove the rest of his clothing before straddling his lap. Christian slides further down the seat and I grab his cock and guide it into my aching pussy. Facing towards the mirror. Holding onto his thighs, I ride him in deep, fast and almost deliriously. My head lolls as I pound down onto him, watching as his glistening shaft slides in and out. The erotic view of my pussy lips clinging to his thick girth as if they are afraid he will never return. We just work. We were made for each other.

"Don't hurt me Ana." Christian pleads breathlessly "Don't cause me anymore pain."

"I won't."

**A/N So, what does 3 months off and only one fanfiction story equal?**

**Hopefully more updates!**

**Yay!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter (and also the final chapter of Temptation. I have started a sequel and its angsty :D) Tell me what you thought of this update guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

The clock ticks past eight am. The tapping of my Italian leather oxford's reverberates around the still bedroom. My alert body has been on edge for over three hours now; adrenaline mixed with excitement darting around my bloodstream. The reason for my current state is baffling to me. I woke with a start; darting upright in bed and scanning the room for any indication for my startled manner. The atmosphere was dark and silent, only the delicate snores and whimpers of my beautiful bed partner filling the air. Convinced there is no immediate danger, I relax back down onto my pillow and my mind instantly replayed the previous nights events. Stupidity, I suppose, is my excuse for the whole charity ball debacle; desperation to show off Ana, and the need to please my mother was my motivation.

There were so many threats aimed at us as soon as we stepped foot into the hotel. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect Elena to show her face at something so inconsequential, to a supermodel, as a local charity event, there had to be some ulterior motive because there always is with Elena Lincoln. When we were kids I never quite realised the hold she has over people she deemed as weak and easily manipulated; the playground was hers for the taking and that she did. The wannabes fell in line behind her like sheep; the computer nerds did her fucking homework because she would bribe them with her looks and as we got older, jocks, rockers in fact any type of male, found themselves entranced by her smoking hot body, long flowing mane, ridiculously long legs and striking cheekbones. My teenage boy self wasn't too dissimilar to those pathetic idiots. Yes our parents were best friends which ultimately pushed us together but her shapely ass and round tits in my room 24/7 was most definitely not a chore.

By the time we parted ways, when she left for Paris, I am not ashamed to admit the sex had become monotonous and boring. Elena would swing by my place for a quick fuck if she couldn't catch a guy that night, I would call her up if my little fella refused to deflate or the chick I had picked up was as exciting as a sack of potatoes and the action needed a little spicing up, so when she left I was pretty indifferent. The last I heard from Elena was after my wife died, she called and offered her "services". I was disgusted at her fucking behaviour and preceded to inform her so; I wasn't pleasant about it lets put it that way! I was surprised she was so happy to see me tonight. There was no way however, to ignore the look she threw at Ana; pure jealousy blazed in those blue eyes. Truth be told, Elena may be some hot shot, wafer thin supermodel but she will never hold a candle to Ana.

There is something about Anastasia Steele which disarms me. It could be those hazel eyes or maybe her compassionate nature or even her ability to understand what it feels like to be completely broken, however she shouldn't have pushed me. Telling her about my wife and daughter was never part of the plan and if I am honest, I am fucking pissed at her for forcing me to spill all. I knew I should have locked those personal items, like the photo albums, up in the safe but my heart refused to cooperate with my brain. Locking them away from the world somehow means Ellie and Isabella aren't important any more and that will never be the case. Their deaths have become the taboo subject around anybody who knows me, whether that be family, friends and even business associates, because when they were killed I fell apart. Diagnosed with severe manic depression and almost losing my company was just the icing on the cake. It was only a year and a half ago that I managed to pull myself together and recover everything that meant anything to me, from the brink.

I recline back in the armchair I have pulled up to the side of the bed and gaze down at the sleeping beauty lying facing me on my bed. I absently wonder if either of her parents did this; watch her as she slept. I know Grace and Carrick did because I would often wake up from one of my many occurring night terrors and discover one or both of them beside my bed; Mia and Elliot have also said it was normal for our parents to be in our rooms as we slept, Grace once told me she did it to witness the peaceful expressions which aligned on our sleeping faces; sometimes her maternal instincts forced her to check and she if we were still breathing. It is a clear as a summers day though that Ana never received this affectionate treatment. Why Ray and Carla didn't put her up for adoption is still a mystery to me; she could have found loving parents, like I did, who would treat her like the precious gem she truly is.

Something changed yesterday, I no longer wanted to keep burying my head in the sand and trying to force this game on our relationship. You could say I had an epiphany when I was trying to knock seven shades out of her asshole of a father. The realisation? What will be will be. I will let nature take its course and leave everything up to fate. I have spent enough time hiding in the shadows pretending I am fine with the path I am travelling down. I like sex. Correction I fucking love sex. I love the thrill of the chase, the sensation of entering a new fresh pussy and hearing the yearning sounds spilling from a woman's dirty mouth. Going out every night and selecting a new fuck was my whole world at one point and you know what I do not regret it. Surely I have been through enough shit in my life to deserve a little sexual promiscuity? Ana is my female compatriot which is why we are having a difficult time manoeuvring around the emotional bullshit minefield but I have had enough. We have amazing sex and if there is more too it then great; no more being afraid.

As soon as the epiphany cleared my thoughts, I set off planning and organising our next two days. Done with the tension and deep talks, now it is all about having fun and fucking. No strings, the original plan but with the outcome potentially being different. So a few disruptive 6.30am phone calls and a quick stop of at the grocery store to pick up ingredients for breakfast later and here I am, debating whether or not to wake her up and start our day or leave her looking so encapsulating and tempting in my large master bed. I tentatively lean forward and brush a stray tendril back off her silky smooth temple and wait for her to react. She doesn't. Instead of waking, Ana snuggles further into the pillow and releases a contented sigh, music to my ears. Abandoning all thoughts of rousing her and thinking on my feet, I head downstairs to the kitchen and start preparing some breakfast. After Ellie passed away, I had to teach myself to cook in order to survive. It started simply with eggs: scrambled, boiled, fried and poached, but after a while my body craved more sustainable food. With Elliot's help, along with a intense cookery course, I managed to retain a few recipes under my belt. Honestly, I can easily lose myself when I am cooking; a good glass of red wine, a hearty steak and a whole host of vegetables, and a quick hard fuck is a decidedly brilliant way to wind down after a stressful day as the owner of multi-billion dollar organisation. As Ana and I haven't really taken the time to get to know each other that well, I wasn't too sure what she likes to eat so I just purchased a range of options; from fruit and pancakes to a full cooked breakfast. Just as I am putting the finishing touches to the blueberry muffins I have quickly whipped up, an adorable figure emerges through the archway, dressed in a low cut, thin silk nightgown causing Christian Jnr. to stand to firm attention; ready to salute and serve for the state of Anastasia Steele.

"Good morning." I say brightly as I transfer the muffins onto a cake stand.

"For some maybe." She grumbles and hops up onto one of the stools in front of me. She eyes the scene ahead sceptically.

"Problem." I challenge, raising an eyebrow and daring her to retort.

Of course she does. "Since when did you switch bodies with Martha Stewart?"

"She is a great woman, Ana. An inspiration."

"Are you high?"

"Nope!"

"Unwell?"

"Nope."

"A woman?"

"Darling, surely you know the answer to that, but if you need reminding, why don't you bring that delectable little booty around here and let me fuck you against this counter." I watch as she bites her bottom lip and glances down at the bulge threatening to burst through my jeans. In a flash, she rounds the island and is squeezing herself between the hard surface and the hard dick.

"Great idea Mr Grey."

Ana turns, lies face down on the cold granite and lifts her nightgown to reveal her bare cheeks. I moan at the glorious sight; firm, peachy and offered to me on a plate, almost literally. " I was going to suggest we eat all this food I have lovingly prepared," I palm her firm globes and growl, "but what kind of a man would I be if I turned this down?"

"You would be Martha Stewart." She giggles but soon stops when I plunge a finger into her inviting depths. I stroke her inner walls, caressing the smooth flesh and using my thumb to stimulate her clitoris.

"No foreplay Christian," Ana kneels "Just fuck me... Fuck me hard."

This girl never fails to shock me; Ana is the opposite of predicable. The girl was asleep a mere ten minutes ago but now she is bent over in my kitchen begging for my cock.

"You are perfect!" I praise and she tenses. Her shoulders become rigid and her hips cease their rotations. "Hey!" I cup her neck and turn her to face me. "You are."

The frown gracing her features breaks my heart. Her fucking useless parents! They did this to her, they ensured this woman would have no confidence in her own self worth.

"Christian, Fuck. Me" She demands although I know she is trying to change the subject and shift the focus away from her insecurities. She reaches down in between us and speedily works on my belt and zip until my throbbing cock lands in her palm.

Dragging her hand away and looking deep into her eyes. "Believe me." I implore.

"Sure. Whatever. Now are you gonna stick that massive cock in me or will I have to find other ways to make myself come like a train?"

Her ambivalence irritates the fuck out of me. I drive into her. Hard. God will I ever be able to give this pussy up? Its like it was made just for me, to park my shaft in this satin cave.

"Yessss Christian," She hisses in pleasure " You feel so fucking good."

Images of last night and that bastard Tobias with his lecherous claws all over Ana flash through my mind and ignites my anger. I start to really pound into her, marking this pussy as mine and aiming to erase any lingering thoughts of that sneaky cocksucker. The grip I have on her bouncy hips tightens as I slip out of her almost entirely before gliding back inside. The mews trembling from her pouty lips spur me on more and we soon find a punishing rhythm.

"Fuck Ana." I growl as she backs her body repeated against mine. "Come for me baby!"

"Christian." Ana cries breathlessly. She shudders fiercely as the wave of our crescendo crashes over us. With a few more timely thrusts, I jerk my release and collapse over her glossy moist back. Both of our body are laden with a sheen of hard earned sweat. Once my body has returned back to earth, I grab a towel and lift her up to sit on the counter-top. Spreading her legs wide, I wipe our combined fluids off of her swollen lips and run to the laundry room to throw the towel in the machine before returning to the kitchen and dishing up the fruit.

"Please don't tell me you had all this stuff in the house already because then I would really have to question your masculinity." She winks at me and the grin spread across my face is near on embarrassing.

"Um, no. I may or may not have made a quick dash out to the store this morning to pick up a few bits and pieces."

"Alone?"

"Of course alone. Who else did you expect me to take at 6.30 in the morning? I may have a reputation as a man-whore but when I am with a woman, casual or serious, she has my undivided attention. Loyalty babe."

Her eyes soften and I can sense those cement walls guarding her heart beginning to crack just a little "I wasn't referring to another woman, Christian. I meant did you wake poor Taylor?"

"Poor Taylor?" I scoff, "Babe, he is paid to be at my beckon call 24/7. For you information, no I didn't drag "poor Taylor" out of bed, I am a grown man you know?"

"Oh I know!" Ana drags her tongue across her bottom lips and stares hungrily at my hardening cock.

I am such a lucky bastard!

"Stop it, you little nymph! As much as I would like to throw you over my shoulder and tie you to my bed, I have plans for us today which cannot be ditched."

"Like what."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out little lady. Now eat up!" I slap her on the ass and take a seat.

Anastasia Steele does not like to be kept in the dark! The woman has transformed from a twenty three year old woman to a four year old child; constant badgering, fluttering her eyelashes at me and at one point she resorted to minor physical abuse, and by that I mean prodding and threatening to withhold sex. By the time we are climbing into the back of the car and Taylor is driving to our destination, I am almost at my wits end and about to disclose the surprise just to shut her up. The drive is short so I take the opportunity to discuss last night.

"Ana?..." She turns and my breath falters for a few minutes. She is adorned in a Karen Millen all over lace dress with a shirt collar, brown YSL Tribute sandals, Chanel rouge allure velvet lipstick and a Victoria Beckham Liberty matte-leather handbag. She raided the closet for over an hour for her outfit; that room quickly becoming her Mecca. She did ask me if we could stop by her house so that she could retrieve some personal items. "... About last night..."

"Christian don't worry about it." she leans over to give my leg a reassuring squeeze.

"You don't understand. I don't talk about it and people don't bring it up around me because I went through hell."

"Of course you did." She sympathises.

"There is so much more to the story but I can't tell..." My throat closes up and my hands start to shake. Rehashing those painful memories never fails to unnerve me; I block them out because I can't handle it.

"Christian, I get it. There is a lot of shit about my life that you don't know about and I am not about to spill my guts. I am honoured that you trusted me enough to tell me, and I if I forced you I apologise, but I promise not to bring it up or gossip about it after this is over. You have my word. Lets just focus on having fun yeah?"

"Yeah." I take a few minutes to collect myself before pulling the black cloth out the pocket of my Diesel jeans.

"What is that?" Ana's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline.

"I'm gonna need you to wear this."

"And what is "this""

"A blindfold." I state simply.

"No." Ana flat out refuses.

"It's non-negotiable baby." I smirk and prowl towards her.

"Christian please. I don't like not being able to see" Ana's breath starts to accelerate and she is rubbing her palms on her dress erratically.

"Fuck baby." I slide over to her and pull her shaking body into my chest, utterly bemused. "What's wrong?"

"It was so dark... cold... he... he left me..."

"Shh, its okay. You don't have to wear the blindfold."

Her body instantly relaxes. Who on earth caused her so much pain? The partition slides down and Taylor catches my eye in the mirror; he gives me a swift nod before the window begins to close once more.

"Hey!" I lift her chin with my finger and look deep into her hazel eyes." We are here. You alright to get out. We can go back home if you wish?"

"No, I'm fine." She is far from fine but the understanding crackling between us prevents me from pushing the subject further. I exit the car and hurry around to open her door and help her out. She smooths down her dress when it finally dawns on her where we are.

"You bought me to your offices?" She looks suitable unimpressed.

"Ungrateful much" I tease.

"Well come on, you built this little outing up so much, what do you expect? Her little episode seems a distant memory as the attitude comes back full force.

"You will be please to know little Miss Sass, that this is just a stopping point."

"Please don't tell me I am gonna have to sit and wait like a good fucking housewife while you work. Sorry pal but I ain't no Carla Steele."

Any other man would flinch at her harsh tone and insinuation but it simply amuses me. "Come on!"

I lead Ana through the swing doors, through the barriers and into the elevators. We speed up to the roof and walk out into the mid-morning sun. The helicopter I organised this morning is prepared and ready for take-off. Ana is looking sceptically at me but I ignore her suspicions and hoist her into the cab, securely fastening the belt and handing her a headset. After ensuring Ana's safety I check with the pilot to establish the plan before hopping in beside the confused woman on my left. My cell phone vibrates in my pocket so I pull it out and see "Laura" on the screen. Dread settles in the pit of my stomach; I press ignore and tuck the phone away. It vibrates again. In fact in total it vibrates seven times during the ten minutes flight.

"Please tell me where we are going." Ana pleads. I take mercy on her and point out the window. Her hand flies up to her mouth to cover her gasp. There, standing proud over this magnificent city is one of the most famous landmarks on earth. A symbol for ambition, success, glamour…for this dazzling place, industry and dreams. The Hollywood sign.

"That baby, is where we are going."

"You cannot be serious!?"

"Deadly."

"Christian it's illegal!"

"Ack" I wave a hand dismissively "I know a guy..."

"This is crazy!" She giggles.

The helicopter slowly descends and I slide open the door and throw out the ladder. Once we are close enough to the ground I rip off my belt and shimmy out of the cab; Ana's eyes are wide with fear. "It's okay Ana. I am going to climb down first then you follow. I will catch you."

"I can't climb down with these on." She gestures to her fuck me heels. My dick instinctively hardens.

"Take them off and throw them down." With that I make my decline down the rope. Once my feet touch the ground, I look up just in time to see the wind gust up Ana's loose fitting dress, as she edges down the ladder, and her firm ass on full display. Now, I am an experienced man in the bedroom department but even I haven't ever fucked next to the Hollywood sign. Maybe today that will change. I sweep Ana up into my arms and crash my lips down on hers; our tongues, wet and eager, caress and worship, our lips swollen and hungry. I pull away and spin her around "Take a look" I whisper seductively in her ear. Los Angeles gleams ahead of us; bathed in the golden sun.

"Wow!" Ana murmurs, mesmerised by the view. The hamper I prepared earlier is lowered down and I reluctantly move away from Ana to collect it.

The afternoon has been perfect. There has been no drama, unless you are counting the persistent phone calls which I have ignored. We have chatted, laughed and fucked. Ana explained fondly about her cousin Joanne who by all accounts, is an amazing person. I told her about my siblings; Elliot, or more specifically my hatred for Kate, and I retold more Mia tales. I discovered she was a junior swimming champion, has had more threesomes than I have and heartbreakingly doesn't think she will be a good mother. That subject was a bit touchy for me but Ana gladly steered that conversation and spared me the stress of talking about my daughter. Our hands have been joined throughout and the glorious, heart-stopping smile has never slipped from her beautiful face. For the first time in nearly three years, I am happy.

On the drive home, Ana snuggles into my side and I absently kiss her temple repeatedly as we watch the sun set over the hills. Something has changed, on both parts, today and I for one am rejoicing in it. Taylor pulls into my sweeping driveway and parks up by the front entrance. Rousing the dozing woman in my arms, I lift her out of the car and into the house. Once inside, I carry her through to the bedroom and place her gently on the bed; with her arms still around my neck, the drowsy seductress wrenches me down on top of her and winds those long legs around my waist.

"Today has been flawless, Christian. Thank you."

"Your welcome baby."

She stares at me, an unrecognisable emotion scattered over her features. "Your dangerous."

"How so?" I place a sweet kiss to her upturned lips.

"You make me feel."

Butterflies stir in my stomach. "Ditto baby."

She hugs me tighter. Using me as a shield against her fears " I can be very high maintenance."

"And that should bother me because...?"

"I have a lot of issues."

"You and me both Ana"

"I will push you away..."

I am about to respond with a brilliant come back when the doorbell chimes. I desperately want to stay here because Ana is finally opening up, starting to let me in to her Fort Knox. Every fibre burning inside of me is praying whoever is at the door will go away but I have no such luck. After the forth chime, I drag myself up with a loud groan and head downstairs, leaving a very receptive and very stunning woman in my bed. The person on the other side of this door better have a good reason for interrupting us! I thrust open the door and freeze on the spot.

There on my doorstep is Laura...

A girl I had been casually fucking at the start of the year but then dumped when she suddenly became extremely clingy...

Wearing a very-pleased-with-herself grin...

And heavily pregnant...

**A/N I have to say a big thank you for all the reviews. They sure do motivate me a great deal. **

**Pictures of Ana's outfit are on my pinterest page (xoliannexo) **

**Warning. The night ahead is jam packed with drama... **

**Keep it tuned peeps!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Apologise, apologise! For a while there I lost my bug for writing and to be perfectly honest I'm still not entirely sure its back but I am pushing through and hopefully the muse will start to co-operate. Thank you all for your patience.**

**Little note... The last chapter certainly roused a reaction I wasn't expecting. I know all fanfiction writers have the same opinion as I concerning certain "guest" reviewers and all I can say is instead of jumping to conclusions and declaring your abandonment for a story, I suggest you stick it out and just simply enjoy the ride. If all stories posted on this site were fluffy and light it would become very boring but if that's what floats your boat then fair enough but surely I have indicated in previous chapters that this is not the case in Rescue Us. Without giving too much away, the little twists I have included in this story are put in for a purpose and as the chapters progress, the intention for this will become clear. I must stress however that there will not be any cheating! Life is bumpy, Ana and Christian's story in the books is rocky so why is there a big surprise when writers on here attempt that? **

**Ana POV**

Closing my eyes and exhaling a long deep breath does nothing to calm my erratic heart. Honestly I have no idea why my emotions are in the midst of a gold medal winning Olympic routine right now, I have an inkling that it has to do with the man I have spent the entire dream-like day getting to know. Up until this point, I have always kept Christian at arms length, obviously witnessing glimpses of the romantic and sensitive boy lurking beneath but ultimately blocking that person out and focusing on the sexual beast he portrays as a shield. The way he held my hand as if he were afraid I would slip away, the thought that went into this spontaneous date, the power he exudes but balances with kindness and the way he encompassed me when we had sex underneath the Hollywood sign, it was if everybody else had vanished and I was the centre of his world. I have never received that kind of attention and it was frightening but exciting.

I starfish on the large bed, arms and legs stretched wide and my wild hair fanned over the white comforter, waiting for Christian to return. Something changed within him this morning and he deserves the same from me. It is going to take a chainsaw, an axe, an army and a bulldozer to break down the walls I have erected around myself over the years but if there is one person who has the means to smash it to smithereens, it is Christian Grey.

Murmured voices linger up the stars and grab my intrigue. Pushing my relaxed body up from the cove that has been unwittingly made in the bed, I tip toe over, carefully avoiding the creaking floorboards, to lean on the door-frame to listen in. Its abundantly clear the male voice is Christian's, there is a hard and stern but confused edge to his tone and an immediate uneasy feeling washes over my contented state. I creep across the large hall until I reach the bannister and recline against it to achieve a better vantage point, only able to see the tension radiating off of Christian's back.

"Leave!" He emits in a harsh whisper.

"I just want to talk."

"Now isn't a good time and to be perfectly honest, I'm guessing what you want to discuss is something I don't want to hear. Now call my office and get my assistant to pencil you in a meeting. We are not doing this here!"

"I am not leaving Christian." The steely determination in the woman's voice sends shivers down my spine. Christian's back twists as he turns to gaze up the stairs, causing me to leap back out of sight. Christian sighs and takes the woman forcefully by the arm and steers her in the direction of his office. My whole body suddenly feels deflated and I slump ungracefully to the floor. Who is this woman? What does she want? And why did she turn up on Christian's doorstep at this time of night?The odds of this woman being one of Christian's regular hook-ups are high. There is no denying, the stab of jealousy and hurt that spiked through me when he allowed her in and ushered her into a private room when he is well aware I am up here waiting on me. Not once did he attempt to come upstairs and apologise, or explain or even make up an excuse. That thought chills me to the bone. Today had been a turning point for us right? I didn't just dream this all up. We were becoming... more.

I am not this woman. The poor little lady who waits patiently for her man to show her just a smidgen of attention. Invigorated, I stand to straighten out my dress and march loudly down the sweeping staircase. Determination fuels my every step. The glaze clouding my eyes is focused on one room only and no fucker is going to stand in my way. I reach the bottom step and twirl round the bannister and straight into a hard wall. The impact forces me backwards and I lose my footing, heading for the cold ground. Suddenly two powerful arms slither around my falling frame and makes sure I am kept upright. My eyes travel along the rock hard ridges of the chest, encased in a tight black t-shirt, up the thick stubbly neck and sharp jawline before they finally rest upon the concerned eyes of Jason Taylor

"My apologises Miss Steele." He unravels his arms and gives me a stunted nod.

"No worries Taylor." My voice wavers like a teenage girl. Jeez what the fuck is wrong with me. There is no denying the attractiveness of Jason Taylor, the man is built like a beast and by all accounts looks like he would fuck you into the bed. If Christian Grey wasn't on the scene and I met Taylor in a bar, in Starbucks or hell at the garbage tip, I would with doubt jump on him and ride that boy into the sunset. "Have you seen Christian?" Fuck you voice! Why the fuck are you coming out all breathless and seductive?

Taylor bites down on his bottom lip and my sex clenches "Um... he is... um occupied at the minute ma'am"

All sexual thoughts are instantly banished and I crash back down to earth. "With what?" I snap back at him and he flinches.

"Why don't you go back upstairs Miss Steele? I'm sure Mr. Grey will join you soon."

"Why don't you stop all the bullshit and tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Miss Steele..."

"His office, yes?" I point a finger in that general direction and try to swiftly past the security personnel blocking my path.

"That's not a good idea ma'am."

"I don't give a shit! And stop calling me ma'am, you can't be more than a few years older than me and just a minute ago we were eye fucking each other so we can drop the formalities don't you think?" I don't wait to hear his response but take full advantage of his shocked state to slip past him and storm into Christian's office.

"Christian?..."

I stand there frozen. My eyes darting between Christian's shocked face, the smug expression spread across the whore's features and down to her protruding stomach.

"Baby?" Christian starts towards me but I hold a hand to stop him. This can't be happening. It is well known that he is a man whore but surely he isn't this stupid. The first rule in this game is to always use protection, trust me I should know.

Hurt rolling in waves crashes into me. This is why I don't entertain the idea of a relationship or love. I always emerge as the loser, the one who gets a sledgehammer to the heart and then is left as heap on the floor, alone, expected to crawl on my knees to pick up the pieces and try to glue the parts back together again. My heart has never been whole, like a vase that has been smashed; you can try your hardest to fix it but the cracks are always visible. Stupidly, my brain tricked me into believing I could be worth something to somebody, even to somebody as screwed up as Christian.

The reality of the situation begins to sink in. He will always choose this woman and her baby over me. Just like my parents choose anything and anyone over me. It becomes hard to breathe, a hand is holding and squeezing my lungs tightly refusing to let up the grip. The walls around me are spinning rapidly. Its fight or flight time. My body chooses the latter. Before I can even comprehend, my feet are moving, no speeding, out of the office and towards the front door. Fuck my belongings I just have to get out of this hell. Faintly, Christian's panicked voice penetrates through my daze but is quickly silenced out by the pain. Reaching the door, I fling it open and start to run; the gravel slicing my bare feet as I pick up the pace.

This can't be happening to me again! Why me? Why is it always me? Finally the tears begin to stream down my cheeks. I need to get to my house; back to the life I have created for myself where no fucker can hurt me. The run transforms into a sprint and the black iron gates appear closer and closer.

Then it all stops.

I am whisked off the ground and into a warm hold. No! Kicking and screaming to be released, I fight and fight. He doesn't have the right to touch me or comfort me. He doesn't have the right to reason his way out of this. Today I let him into my heart and he knows it.

"Ana please!" Christian holds my head to his chest as he attempts to soothe my shaking frame. His feet give way beneath him as I violently struggle, causing us to drop to the ground.

"No! Fuck off. Get the fuck off of me you bastard!" I scream and sharply jab my elbow into his ribs. He grunts in discomfort but tightens his grip.

"You have to listen me!"

"Like fuck I do. This is done Christian. Over. In fact, it never got started. You wanted a fuck, I wanted a fuck. Mission accomplished."

"Stop!" Christian yells and unwinds his arms to cup my face, holding me in place with his intense and pleading eyes "We are not done, " he snarls " we will never be done, you hear me? You are one broken woman Anastasia Steele but guess what so am I. This thing between us is so much more than just fucking..." I try to interrupt but he hushes me " No listen, we can keep pretending that there is nothing between us but the plain fact of the matter is, that is not the case. You think I want to feel this way about you? I have done everything to ensure I never feel again, to lose somebody you love with every ounce of your existence to only have them cruelly snatched away from you.

It killed me Ana. I tried to commit suicide twice. When that didn't work I threw myself into work, sex, drink and more sex and I truly believed I was happy because the pain dulled for just a little while. The ache that I wake up with every single morning is dampened but never entirely gone. Then a week ago, I walked into a fucking sex addiction meeting and for the first time in three years that pain disappeared when I saw your beautiful face. Your feisty attitude and overwhelming beauty is refreshing. Ana, I am tired of fighting, of everything always going wrong. I just want you and today was my way of telling you that.

I know you have built this shell, and rightly so, and because of that instead of being straight with you I decided to plan this extravagant date and it worked Ana. I saw your eyes upstairs, you were prepared to let me in. Me of all people! And now it's all ruined once more." He removes his hands from my face and pushes them desperately through his hair. I roll off his lap, my mouth still agape. This is the first time, since the two of us met, that honesty is a prominent player.

Wrapping my still shivering arms around my pulled up legs, I whisper "Who is she?"

"Just some girl I was sleeping with a few months ago." Christian's head is downcast and sorrow is weeping from every pore.

"Is it yours?" I hold my breath. _Please say no! Please say no!_

"No!... Yes... I mean I don't know."

I sigh. "What are you gonna do?"

For the first time in a while, he looks directly at me, his grey orbs glistening with tears "I really don't know Ana." My anger quickly diminishes and I reach for his hand.

We sit there, on the sharp stones, for a while; both coupled in fear, doubt and the unknown. Foolishly, I never took the time to consider what this potential baby means to him. Christian watched his wife bloom with life, cared for her when she ached and could no longer see her feet, held her hand in the delivery room and watched his child enter this world. He then loved and looked after that little girl, fed and changed her, read her bedtime stories and watched her grow into a small human. Then he lost her. Buried and grieve not only the little girl but the woman he loved and married too. His pain is unimaginable. Anastasia Steele is one selfish bitch.

"You need to go and talk to her Christian." I whisper.

"What if the baby _is_ mine Ana?"

"Just take one step at a time. One piece of advice though... DNA test." I use his knees to push myself up however soon regret it. Excruciating pain screams through both of my bare feet causing a pitiful scream to leave my lips. Christian is up in a flash and scoops me up into his arms.

"Nearly gave me heart failure when I saw you sprint out of here." He mutters as he carries me back into the house. Unbeknownst to us, smug-face Sally is standing at the entrance with a front row view to all the drama. Anger sparks inside of me once more; this bitch was witness to Christian pouring his heart out. As we pass, Christian completely dismisses her as if she were a ghost whereas I am not as successful in hiding my distaste of her presence.

Christian carefully lowers me onto his bed before hurrying off into the bathroom and returning with a first aid kit. He falls to his knees and lifts my foot to inspect the damage. The adrenaline has completely worn off allowing me to feel the extend of the pain.

"Fuck sake Ana. Your feet are torn to shreds baby." His concern is evident. "You need to see a doctor."

"No doctor!" I hiss as he douses a cotton wool ball with disinfectant and begins to gently clean the cuts. Fuck it stings like a bitch!

"Sorry baby." He apologises.

In an effort to distract myself from the torture currently being inflict, I impart some honesty of my own "This scares me." I mutter.

"I know baby, but I am nearly done."

"Well that scares me too however it wasn't what I was referring to. I mean us. Christian you know I have trust issues, hell I have every type of issues, you name them and I probably have them. My parents aren't solely to blame on reflection. Yes they played a monumental part but I have been burned so many times in the past. When you haven't received love of any kind and you sit on the sidelines and watch everybody else being showered with the affection you crave, you start to look for it in any form you can get it.

Thinking back, the need to feel love began when I was just a kid. At the end of the day when everyone would wait in the playground for their parents to come and collect them from school, I would sit there each day on the swings and just observe; my classmates speeding across the field and into the arms of their smiling moms, boys dragging their fathers over to play a quick game of basketball, even the mega rich kids who's nannies were the ones who waited at the gates, received a warm welcome.

The times when my father gave his permission for me to go home with one of my friends, I would get just a little taste of the love radiating from these families; actual pleasure on their faces when their child rushed through the house when they arrived home from school. I was so jealous, ridiculously so. It was not unusual in various stages of my life for me to create an imaginary family who exhibited the affection I so desperately wanted and that was what sadly got me through the day. The thoughts I had should never have even entered a ten year old's head." Christian has stopped tending to my foot and is now fully engrossed; possibly because this is the most forthcoming I have ever been in my entire life.

"When high school came around, puberty hit, I grew breasts and instinctively learned how to use them for my own intentions. I ruled my school, one of the richest and a no rules attitude equated in popularity. Parties were my breeding ground and I screwed anything that moved; I was on top and in control. Then high school ended. Nobody gives a shit who you were in high school in the real world. Sex gave me a purpose, it supplied me with feeling. I spent the rest of my teenage years searching high and low for the thrill you get during the whole sexual experience: Picking out a suitable target, the excitement of the chase, that moment when your lips touch his for the first time, the difference in the way each man will caress your body; some will be loving and gentle, some will be tentative, some rough and some disconnected. At one point it was my whole world, getting fucked was the only thing on my mind and I was ruthless in sating this desire. It had disastrous consequences. I was cheated on repeatedly, used constantly, treated like a prostitute, pitied and abused. Man, the amount of men that have hit me..." I shake my head and tremble at the memories. The anger visibly rising within Christian is dangerous.

"But I got clever. I became a professional sex addict, knew how to play the game and seek the right type of man. I got away from my parents and enrolled in college. I erected carefully constructed walls and resigned myself to life of meaningless orgasms and no love. Then you strode in and forced me to re-evaluate. Promises are futile with me Christian, I can't tell you that your enough to break a habit of a lifetime and that woman downstairs is just the spanner in the works I was expecting. Deep down I know that what we have is more than mutual attraction, what that could lead to frightens me to death and I'm not sure I am willing to take the risk. Time, I think, is what I need right now. Go and deal with your problem." I cup his jaw and stroke my thumb over his cheek.

Christian stands and walks over to the door, pausing to gruffly speak, " Thank you." I nod and shyly smile at the understanding of those two words and then he's gone. I finish dressing my feet with the bandage Christian had in the first aid kit before collapsing on the bed. Its true what they say, once you open the box it is impossible to close it again. When I started talking, the whole truth came spilling out, Joanne doesn't even know and now I have to figure out what do make of the outcome. Strangely I feel a weight lifted off my shoulders; carrying all this baggage around for twenty odd years has been tough and not to mention draining. I need to speak to Joanne! At the sound of my cell phone vibrating on the bedside table, I push myself up onto my elbows and reach across to retrieve it.

With a quick swipe of the lock screen, my whole world is turned on its head.

**Christian POV**

I think my body is still in a state of shock. The last ten minutes seem completely unreal. Ana is the last person I would have expected to divulge all of her secrets and the depths of her depravity are heartbreaking. Entering my office once more, I am reminded of the catastrophe laying ahead. Laura is sitting on the couch in the corner of the room reading the daily newspaper without a care in the world. I take my place behind my oak desk.

"You have five minutes." The sound of my voice makes her jump and scramble to fold the paper away and sit upright. She adjusts her top, which is far too small for a woman who is heavily pregnant, to stretch over her expanding belly.

"What do you want to know?" She asks quietly, keeping up this innocent victim act; I know different. Laura can be as crazy as they come. She is manipulative and conniving and won't stop until she has what she wants.

"Let's start with the elephant in the room shall we? The baby." I say sarcastically. She isn't here for a catch up and a cup of tea.

"I am five and half months along." Okay so that does place me in the running, just. Without being aware of the exact months, I can estimate that she conceived right at the end of our time together.

"And you think this kid is mine?"

"Yes!" Laura sounds convincing but the twitch in her jaw and the double blink tells me she is not being entirely truthful. Ana's earlier warning sounds loud in my ears _"One piece of advice though... DNA test."_

"So you won't contest a DNA test?" I pin her with my fiery gaze.

She swallows nervously but nods. "You can't get one of those things until I give birth though."

"There have been many medical advancements over the years Laura, I'm sure there are the means to find out straight away." I know for a fact that there are!

Panic grips her "No! No! No! I...I...You can't. There is only three and a half months left and and by then you will be attached."

"So you weren't fucking anybody else whist we were together."

"No." Twitch

I shake my head in disbelief. "I used condom's Laura, and you said you were on the pill?"

In a flash her mask slips. Gone is the little girl act. Crazy! She stands and waddles over to my desk, leaning over pointing her finger "My prescription ran out but you were using condoms so I thought it wouldn't matter. Stop acting like this is such a big deal Christian. Our relationship was hot! You used to call me at all times of the day and night, begging me to come round. I was on your brain constantly baby. You loved me and now our love has created this child." It feels like she has punched me in the stomach._ Ellie. Isabella._

I leap up and lean over so I am in her face "No I wanted a fuck. You were easy." I snarl.

"Liar!" She screams.

"Darling, you will spread your legs for a gust of wind."

"This is your kid Christian, deal with it."

"Not until I have proof."

"Stop avoiding. Your fucked up shit has to take a back seat, we are your new priority now. First job you have to do for your new family is getting rid of that skank upstairs. I mean seriously Christian, she's fucking disgusting! Talk about lowering standards." _Don't hit a woman... Don't hit a woman._

"Shut your pathetic mouth Laura! Ana is twice the woman you could ever hope to be. Now take your fat ass and get out of my house. My lawyer will be in contact."

"I'm not going anywhere baby." Her lip curl is dangerously vindictive. "My baby girl and I are moving in."

Baby girl.

Isabella.

My precious daughter.

Dead.

The blood drains from my face. She is lying. She has to be.

There is shouting coming from the hallway and I look up just as Ana bursts through the door. One look at her distraught face tells me something is wrong.

"My dad." She gasps, her knees buckling. "He's dead."

**A/N Thoughts? Once again, sorry for the wait. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Moving house does not lend itself well to writing fanfiction. I have been writing this chapter for what feels like weeks now. I do understand that when there is a long wait between updates the story gets forgotten so I do apologise for that but circumstances get the way. **

**A little warning before we proceed, I have introduced a wee crossover in this chapter. Recently I have become OBSESSED with Sons of Anarchy. That show is the dogs bollocks (amazing for all you non British readers) and it is my goal in life to marry Charlie Hunnam, just putting it out there. So there will be spoilers if you haven't watched the show, its not in any detail but nevertheless they are there. If anybody needs me to explain these parts, or anything else for that matter, don't hesitate to PM me. **

**Also the little scene at the end is inspired by Ron Pope "A drop in the ocean." Its the song they are listening to and is actually pretty integral to the shift in Ana's character and the A/C relationship as a whole. **

Human emotion is a fickle business. One minute a person can be on top of the world to then fall spectacularly from grace. The grip of depression can capture even the most upbeat and positive person. Emotions will play Russian Roulette without a hint of remorse or guilt. My whole life has been dictated by emotions; it's the one thing that consumes every fibre of my being. A normal person can set aside these thoughts for the majority of the day and simply enjoy the pleasures of life. That is not me. I have a habit of dissecting every memory, every thought and every action until it lays in scattered pieces and impossible to comprehend. Now, my ever apparent friend is playing havoc and successfully tearing me up inside.

The bright lights twinkling from the opulent homes of Beverly Hills whiz past in a blur only to fade into the busy glare of the city. The quiet murmuring of the radio is supplying the background noise, trying to conceal the bubbling apprehension brewing around us. I don't remember much of the past half an hour, only the feel of Christian's hands lifting me from the floor and positioning me in the car; his gentle, coaxing voice whispering words of comfort and support. Turning my head to the window beside me, I watch as scantily clad skeletons fall inebriated out of the clubs of Los Angeles, pressing their surgically enhanced assets at any walking penis. Familiarity bonds these women to me because that right there is my life. It is a well known fact that if Christian had never entered the room a week ago, I would be one of those helpless figures searching for a happy ending at the end of the night; only my aim is somewhat more fucked up. I'm looking for somebody to love me, they are looking to fulfil some society enforced perception of a young person.

The irony of the situation hasn't eluded me. Here I am watching from the outside, like some strange voyeur, looking at my life being played out by imposters, all the while travelling at speed to the reason why my life is the way it is. That text was like impending doom. I can still feel the shakes which racked through my body as I read the message from Joanne, or maybe its because those shakes are still present, at this point I can't be sure of anything. The text was simple:

_Ana_

_You need to come to the hospital immediately!_

_There has been an accident._

_Your father... he's dead babe and your mother is in critical condition._

_Call me please!_

_I love you_

_Joanne_

She knew not to call me to relay the news; I would have clammed up and shut down. My first instinct was denial, the second was to crawl under the covers with my eyes closed and hands over my ears until it all had blown over and my third, and the one which ultimately triumphed, was to run to Christian. Can't tell you the reason why, it just flowed like a current through my body and powered my feet in his direction. I turn and look at the man; his forehead creased in worry, his strong hands, which bring me so much pleasure but also oddly have the ability to make me feel safe for the first time in my life, are gripped tightly to the steering wheel to the point where his knuckles are transforming into a ghostly white. All thoughts of pregnant exes and unresolved feelings drift away. Our eyes meet and for the first time ever, there is no signs of lust or anger just a softness and a tenderness. He leans across the console to entwine our hands, giving it a gentle squeeze and placing them on his Jean clad thigh. A tiny tear-drop escapes from my eye at the affectionate gesture.

Soon enough, Christian pulls the car into the parking lot of Cedars Sinai and cuts the ignition. The instant silence almost chokes me. There has never been a moment such as this where I have felt so conflicted. Can I grieve the man who caused me so much pain? Who is responsible for the lasting damage I contend with every single day? Should I feel worried about the woman who carried me in her womb and delivered me into the world to then treat me no better than a stray dog? Is it wrong that there is part of my broken, defeated brain that is relieved that my father is no longer around?

"Ana?" Christian questions, breaking through the numerous unanswered questions. He hands me a pair of flats and a light jacket. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I reply stoically and take the items from him, putting them on quickly. The guard comes slamming down, the only solution I have to protect myself. I unclasp the seatbelt and open the door. The sooner I get in there, the sooner I can leave. The sterile scent is the first thing that hits me; smack bang in the face and somehow makes it all seem real. Thankfully Christian steps up to the plate and takes charge; making sure I remember to put one foot in front of the other. Floor after floor, awkward elevator rides and winding halls all seem to merge into one until Christian pushes through a set of grey swing doors to reveal a tired and blurry-eyed Joanne crouched on the floor with her elbows resting on her knees. A mass of honey blonde hair leaps into my arms and I soak in the embrace from the little girl I cherish. Molly, my youngest cousin. Her tender embrace jars the tears that have been threatening for a while now and as I clutch on to the six year old, I allow myself to feel. If only for a little while.

I stare blankly at the sterile walls of the holding room we have been forced into. I mean seriously, if being stuck in here wasn't torturous enough, they stick you in the most dire space on earth. Over the past two hours, the who's who of the human population have passed through those deceptively quiet swing doors: from expectant mothers and their nervous significant others to children with cabin fever throwing the offered plastic toys off the wall. Presently, it is just Christian and I lounging uncomfortable on the flimsy plastic chairs and a circle of men gathered in the corner who appear to be part of a motorcycle club. Their presences is imposing; the severely worn leather of their kutte permeates the air with a musky scent, the facial hair adorned on each and every one of them combined with the intricate artwork inked on their permanently tanned strong arms spark my intrigue and along with the hush tones of the conversation alluding to a topic not fit for the ears of us normal folk. Although the men all have a certain je ne sais quoi, it is the tall handsome figure seemingly conducting the circle who catches my eye; from the neatly sown patch on the left side of his extremely taught chest I know he is the president of the club. The blond god is delicious. In many ways this mysterious man is the total opposite to Christian, now I don't know much about MC's but rumours are that they earn their income from illegal activity where as Christian has created an empire in what I understand to be completely above board methods. The two men do have a similar appearance, the blond god obviously having a more rugged appeal.

Despite this, the one thing the two men have in common, which stands out the most, is the way blond god is gazing at the stunning brunette by his side; its the same way Christian looks at me. Their wedding bands shine as bright as the love echoing between them and as the group disperse, the man frames her with his hands and speaks with such dedication and desire it temporally floors me. On the outside, he may be a tough, no nonsense biker but deep inside, he is a conflicted man who loves a woman with all his heart. Unexpected emotion rises in my throat; my parents had this, I may not have been privy to that kind of love but there was no doubt Raymond and Carla Steele were each others world. The tense atmosphere is shattered when the doors burst open, every head in the room whips around just in time to see two of the most adorable kids enter. The eldest runs whilst the baby is carried by what I assume to be the nanny. The little boy's face lights up like a Christmas tree when he spots the blond god, "Daddy!" he screeches before launching himself into his father's waiting arms. Blond god lifts the boy in the air with ease before settling him on his hip and kissing his rosy cheeks. His smiling wife walks over to the nanny and retrieves her youngest son, cradling the boy's head delicately as she joins her family.

I turn my misty gaze to Christian who has too been watching this unlikely but adorable family; to my surprise I notice the tear tracks marked down his face. Upon instinct, my hand slides towards his and he entwines them, slowly facing me and holding my stare. I know that grief for his wife and daughter has taken a hold of him. I kiss the tear drop tumbling down his cheek and pulls his head to my shoulder as he lets go into a silent sob. This is what I should be feeling right now, I have just lost my father for fuck sake. If I hadn't guessed before, this current state of emptiness is a sure sign I'm crazy. The need for a time out is powerful. I release a now sated Christian and head out into the hallway.

A flustered nurse corners me as I exit the waiting area to inform me my mother is out of surgery and a doctor will be down shortly to explain the extend of her injuries. The walls seem to be closing in with every tick of the clock, my mind is erratic and perplexed. With enough distance between that god awful room and myself, I plop down on one of the cushioned chairs in a empty room and space out.

"You okay, darlin?" My eyes spring open at the sound of the gruff male voice. Seated in the chair next to me is blond god from earlier. Up close he is even more breathtaking but surprisingly, I don't want to make a move on him, I want Christian here.

"Yeah." I reply quietly.

"Don't look it." He throws a cheeky smirk my way before running his hand over his beard. I am just about to speak when ringing emulating from his pocket fills the room which he swiftly answers, "Yeah... Christ, is Bobby okay?... Good, set up a meeting with Pope at the warehouse and send Rat over to the house to watch Tara and the boys, I mean it Tig, nobody comes within fifty yards of my family... Take Chibs and Happy if you need to but not Clay, Gemma will handle that... Bye"

"Its is hard?"

"What darlin?"

"Being the boss. Taking on the responsibility for all those people."

"Yeah it is."

"I have never had that kinda pressure. In any shape. Its just me, myself and I."

"Sounds like you are wistful."

"Maybe." I have no idea why my mouth is moving right now. Why I am talking all this crap to a complete stranger, a certified felon no less. "This time last week I had no worries, less of a conscience and living distant parents. Fast forward a few days and I'm left with the world on my shoulders, pending decisions to make, a dead father and a critically injured mother."

"Sounds like a lot but we all have problems, my father was murdered, my mother is a controlling bitch, my stepfather put a hit out on my wife which almost severed the nerves in her hand and left her career as a surgeon in jeopardy, there are threats lurking around every corner I turn and I constantly have to battle between right and wrong." Listening to blond god talking, I feel like my issues are insignificant compared to his, and I bet that what he just told me doesn't even scratch the surface.

" I saw you in that waiting room earlier, with that guy, he is one of those decision you talk about yes?"

"Yeah." I really must go and find him.

"Look sweetheart, I don't even know your name and I can see that you are damaged, hey we all are a little, but at some point you are going to have to let somebody in. For years I wondered alone, the love of my life walked out on me when I was a kid and it hit me hard, I slept with any female with a pulse, threw myself into the club and married a junkie whore who almost killed my son because smack was more important to her. Then my love appeared again and it was a sign, change was needed. In every aspect. She is strong and patient, a woman dedicated to her children and she showed me things can be different."

"The woman who was with you earlier, your wife?"

"Tara." I contemplate his words. I know I can't live through this life alone anymore but how do you suddenly allow another person in. Its like trying to teach an old dog new tricks.

"Your boys are adorable."

"And a handful" He chuckles and then turns serious. "He loves you."

"No he doesn't." I scoff. How ridiculous, we have known each other for five minutes.

"Whether you choose to believe it is down to you. Something tells me you haven't had a lot of love in your life which he why you are so afraid of it. Let it in darlin'. You may be surprised." He stands and swaggers over to the door

"I'm Ana by the way." I blurt out.

"Jax." He nod, smiles and walks out.

By the time I make it back to the waiting room, Christian is pacing, Joanne and Molly have returned from a late night dinner and a doctor and a police officer are standing in the centre.

"Miss Steele?" The doctor enquires.

"Yes" I swallow the nervous lump in my throat and extend a hand.

" I am Dr Frendall."

"How is my mother?"

"She is stable. The angle of which the car rolled resulted in serious pressure on your mother's spine which we did managed to relive but unfortunately we will have to wait until she wakes up to see the true extent of the damage. Her left arm, right leg and several ribs are broken, for which a course of rehabilitation will be required. Aside from the spinal injury, we were initially concerned that there may be a bleed on her brain. We did a MRI Scan which confirmed our suspicions, it was only minor, that is why the surgery took longer than scheduled. We did stem the bleed and put her in a induced coma, again we will have to wait to see if there is any brain damage." I nod absently, struggling to take in all of this information.

"I'm sure I don't have to mention the psychological effect this accident will have on your mother; she has lost her husband which will only prolong her healing time. There are a number of helpful services I can recommended, here is my card. I'm very sorry for your loss Miss Steele. You are of course welcome to stay here tonight but your mother will be sedated, tomorrow we will bring her out of the coma. I must get going, this police officer here would like a word. "

The doctor shakes my hand once more before leaving. Inside it feels like my head is spinning around like the girl from The Exorcist. Unbeknownst to me, as the doctor was speaking Christian had slipped his hand into mine, silently showing me his support.

"Good evening Miss Steele, I am Detective Young. I'm sorry for you loss." He says sympathetically.

"Thank you." I have feeling I will be hearing that a lot in the coming days. Joy! Nothing like forced acknowledgement of death.

"I understand you are unaware of the events leading up to the accident?" He flips out a notepad and a small pen.

"Yes that is correct." I confirm.

"Could you tell me where you were yesterday between 6.30 to 8.30?"

"Um, why?"

"Just need to get a few details straightened out." He replies without looking up from his notepad

"Am I a suspect?" I ask incredulously.

"Please answer the question Miss Steele." Detective Young says with a questioning raised eyebrow.

"She was with me" Christian interrupts. He squeezes my hand.

"And you are?"

"Christian Grey. Her boyfriend." Boyfriend. The word sends shivers down my spine. He is claiming ownership and I strangely like it. It feels right; it feels like home. I brush those thoughts aside and concentrate on the matter at hand. There are more important issues to worry about right now.

"And can you tell me your exact whereabouts?"

"Yes well at that time officer we must have been on our way back to my home in Beverly Hills." Christian explains and Detective Young scribbles down every word " I had organised a special date for Ana on the Hollywood sign, if you wish to see the paperwork and permits I can give you the number of my assistant who would be happy to aid your investigation, we were there all day."

"Thank you Mr Grey; I shall need that number. Well, Miss Steele we are still making enquiries and the forensic team are at the scene as we speak so I can only tell you the basics. Your parents were returning from a wine tasting day in Napa Valley with a number of acquaintances; they had just flew into Los Angeles and left the airfield when an unmarked car crashed into the driver side, at speed. The impact caused the vehicle to flip off of an embankment and roll down; your father was DOA. Eyewitness reports are being analysed and we should have a better idea of a suspect in the coming hours. As I understand, Raymond Steele was a very successful businessman but also had a reputation for being ruthless, that can warrant some enemies in his line of work, do you know of anyone specifically who would want to hurt your father?

"Officer," I clear my throat " I don't have a good relationship with my parents. For years now, we have barely spoken and our interactions have been strained to say the least. Your are right, my father was a ruthless man who treated people like dogs and his only concern was his money and his wife. There will be hundreds of former employees, business associates, personal staff, public servants and no doubt people on the street who could be classed as suspects. I, however, had no dealings in this in any way, shape or form. I may have hated my father but I would never kill him. I have too much to live for." My eyes fall on Christian as I speak the last sentence.

"Very well Miss Steele. I will need to speak with you over the next few days, where will I be able to contact you?" He stores his pad away in his pocket.

"She will be with me." Christian answers gruffly, his eyes still locked with mine.

"Great. Goodnight Miss Steele. Mr Grey."

The drive home is as silent as the drive to the hospital was. After saying our goodbyes to Joanne and Molly, I didn't even speak with her, something I must do tomorrow, Christian ushered me out to the car. We reach his house and sleepily head inside and up to the bedroom. The adrenaline has evaporated and exhaustion has set in. I flop onto the bed, lean back on my elbows and look up to the ceiling. Everything will be clear in the morning, I will be able to process it. Christian kneels down between my legs to start removing my clothing; he slides off my shoes, unzips my dress and urges me to raise my arm, which I automatically do, so that he can slip off the dress, he unclasps my bra and pulls one of his t-shirts over my naked chest. As he spins around and moves towards the bathroom, I catch his hand and stand up.

"Stay there." I whisper over my shoulder. Over on the far side of the bedroom is a iPad built into the wall. Being a pro, because they are all over my house too - its a Beverly Hills/Malibu thing, I quickly flick through the icons until I reach the music app. Suddenly I know exactly what song I am looking for. The lyrics say everything.

I walk back over to a stunned Christian as the soft notes of the piano and the dulcet voice of Ron Pope echo through the room. He knows exactly the meaning of the song I have picked and the importance of it. We stand face to face, both barely breathing as the atmosphere changes; the air becomes charged with emotion. I tentatively curve my fingertips around the hem of his shirt, lightly brushing against his toned stomach. Slowly, I drag my hand up his skin my mouth following with tiny kisses, pushing the shirt as I go until I remove it completely. I need to feel his skin against mine; somehow recognising this, Christian takes off the top he just put on me and drops it to the floor. It falls on top of his. Perfectly. Symbolically. I step into his arms, my cheek against the light smattering of chest hair and all at once, the anxiety and confusion ebbs away. As one we gently begin to sway to the song, just listening and embracing the lyrics, the meaning of them and how our relationship has just taken a new step.

"Thank you for today." I say quietly.

"Don't thank me baby." He murmurs into my hair.

I lift my head from his chest and speak sincerely into his eyes. "No seriously Christian, if it wasn't for you I know I would have fallen apart. Just knowing your there I feel...safe." The word love was sitting on the tip of my tongue but I am still to afraid to acknowledge it.

"I would do anything for you baby."

I wrap a hand around his neck and bring his lips to mine. There is no hurry; we are savouring every touch, memorising every lick, every moan and every feeling. Christian lifts my feet off of the ground and urges me to twine my legs around his waist. With effortless ease he carries me over to the bed, gently lays me down and as he hovers over me in all his tantalising glory, I utter a sentence I believed I would never let leave my mouth

"Make love to me Christian."

**A/N … And that scene is where we will pick up next time. As I said the song they dance to is Ron Pope "A drop in the ocean"**


End file.
